Turn Around
by Laura369
Summary: It has been ten years since they fell apart. Their friendships ended and now ten years later, after children, relationship and their fair share of mistakes, they are reunited by chance. They are never going to let go again. [Brucas, Naley, Jeyton]
1. Chapter 1

Set ten years from season 2 finale

**Turn Around**

By: _Laura369_

"Yes," screamed, a crying, Brooke Davis. Her boyfriend of one year had just proposed to her. Everyone in the restaurant began to clap, for the newly engaged couple.

Brooke knew she had it all, great job, amazing fiancé, and overall awesome life. In moments like these her thoughts always went back to Tree Hill, she had lost touch with everyone so many years ago after her parents made her stay with them after going back that one summer. She could have kept in touch but she chose not to. Brooke could never figure out why her thoughts went to Tree Hill but she knew they did.

"Honey, are you okay," Greg kindly asked, "You look a little out of it."

"I'm just so surprised!" Brooke said snapping out of her trace, "I can't wait to start planning!" She was scared but happy.

New city, new beginnings, that thought had never really worked out but he sure loved to think it would. Ruining his life in city to city, moving again and again, never truly starting over. Now it was worse, he was toting his daughter around with him.

"Kylie, maybe New York is the city for us," Lucas Scott said with a little too much enthusiasm, making it not believable.

Being a sweet two year old, she replied, "Okie Dokie then."

Lucas was to begin his job with a local magazine on Monday; it was going to be difficult settling in before then. He had to find a daycare, fast. This place was probably going to be just as awful as the last ten places had been.

Being a musician was definitely not all that it is cracked up to be at all. Haley James was always being introduced to new things, some good and lots bad. She had left so many things behind in her life before and she was not giving up this time. She had no love or life. She wanted love so much, after having the real thing and giving it up twice she was almost desperate. Haley was finally having a slight break from her busy schedule and she was going to go and visit Tree Hill. Tree Hill, so many memories, she wanted to see everyone, but she figured only a few would still be there.

Tree Hill, if you don't get out quick, you are stuck for life. That was the lesson learned by a few people so many years ago. There were enough of them still there that they were all still decent friends. Nathan was becoming the loner, Peyton and Jake finally married with all their problems solved and beginning their life together. Other than his high school friends, Nathan had nobody. His mom had been in jail for nine years for killing his father, not that he really cared. He sort of had family with Karen and Keith but they were pregnant for the second time, so they did not have much time for giving him any attention. Nathan needed love; he wanted to be loved, not that he would give up his heart again, never again.

Hey, I haven't written a story since like last fall, so if my writing skills aren't quite up to par, give me a break! I know it is short, need opinions before I write more. I want; I need reviews, so give me some. Tell me what you think and don't hesitant at giving me some suggestions. Email me or add my msn. It's all on my profile.


	2. Before the Turn

_**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I love reviews, so very much! Sorry it took me a couple of days to update; yesterday was my last day of school and of course we had to go out! It was so much fun!**_

_(For this story that crazy lady who says she is Peyton's mom doesn't exist because I don't know how to write that in)_

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

The town of One Tree Hill has not changed in years, the biggest thing to happen was the death of Dan Scott. That shock did not last long, people were glad he was dead. For Nathan that shock changed his life, not only did he lose his father that he hated but loved, he lost his mother, who loved him in a somewhat twisted way. He had just got Haley back when this tragedy came into his life. Scared of love he pushed her away. Years later he still regrets that decision. Nathan had read about Haley and her boyfriends in many tabloids, and that only makes him feel sorrier for himself that he has yet to move on. He had always had his friends but as they grow up into adults he was felt even more excluded. He has no love and he can only think of one way to deal with it. No one needs him or seems to miss him, so would they even care if he no longer existed in their world.

Music, her love but that is not all you need. Sure she had some boyfriends over the years, was not hard getting a guy when you are famous, she had never felt the love she knew she could have. She had dated her friend, the marriage wrecker, Chris more than once but it never worked out, knowing that they had done something so awful so many years ago. Haley broke it off every time and Chris always started it up again. Chris was Haley's go to guy when she was feeling lonely and unloved. She has always known who she truly wants but is afraid to say so. No one wants to be hurt by the same person again and again. She was hoping that they would still be in Tree Hill and if not someone would know where he is.

Peyton Jagielski, it sure had a nice ring to it. She had wanted that name for years; she never quite understood why it took so long for her to get that lovely name. All she knew for sure is that she was finally married to Jake. Sure, they had some problems with Jake leaving and coming back, but that was not going to ever happen again. Jake had full custody of Jenny and Nikki was completely out of the picture. They now shared a child of their own. A 2 year old son named Andrew Kyle Jagielski. Sure her dad and Jake's parents were not too happy about them having a child out of wedlock, but did they seriously think that the two had been in a seven year relationship at the time and had not had sex, like come on. Jake and Peyton officially have been married for six months.

Karen Scott, most definitely not the Scott she had thought she would be almost 29 years ago, but she was most definitely Mrs. Keith Scott. Keith had helped her raise her son they had been through so much together, many boyfriends and girlfriends, and even a fiancé from both. Karen had almost married Andy within a year of knowing him when Keith showed up and declared his love for her. She also admitted that she had always loved him and nothing would change that. Nobody would ever come between them again._ (There is some cheese for you) _Karen has gotten many hateful glances in her new pregnant belly, she has son who is 27 years old. Sure, it was complicated becoming pregnant again but she wanted to be. After having her daughter, Kali Anne Scott, she could not wait to have another. She and Keith are now five months pregnant with their second and last child.

Kylie Justine Scott, the child of Lucas Scott and some random bar whore named Justine. When Justine died shortly after child birth she told the doctors the possible fathers and told them to find out who it was and see if they were willing to the child. Within a week, Lucas had found out he had found out he was a father, and being the somewhat responsible person deep down inside him, he took his child in. If people from Tree Hill saw him now there would Dan comparison thrown towards him in many ways. Fathering children, because you see he also has a son, with his ex-girlfriend, Alex. His son's name is Cam and he has nothing to do with him. The most horrible part about it is that Lucas does not even care that he is turning into awful person. He has moved from place to place running from responsibility, and has never loved anyone, not even his own daughter. His heart is for him and him only there is no way anyone was having the chance to step on it again. Brooke the only person he had even let in left him and never came back and never even contacted him again. With his new job in New York, as a writer for a small but popular magazine, he hopes that there actually will be a new beginning.

Greg Lang was finally engaged to Brooke Davis, the love of his life. Brooke was very private and did not let him into her most inner thoughts, he did not care he was in love. Who cares if his future wife refused to tell him her love or family history? Actually he cared deeply but he always figured she would tell him eventually, so maybe by marrying her she would realize how serious he was and tell him. He was dying to know. As scary as her history might be, he wanted to know, especially the man that had a part of her heart that he could not seem to reach.

_Okay I hope you __liked that. I will have some interaction in the next chapter! I might write it right away or maybe not. I have so many ideas running through my head right now. This is definitely a major Brucas because I am obsessed with them but Naley might have a bigger part than I anticipated**. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!** More **Reviews** the more updates._

_Lauren_


	3. Begin to Turn

Thanks for all of the reviews.

Melbel1315- Other than freaky Lucas, what else is confusing?

**Author's Note**: I will probably update this story every other day, and if I'm feeling frisky I'll update it twice in one day! _OOHLAHLAH…_

**Disclaimer**: Sorry I keep forgetting this, but obviously I don't own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it, or _maybe I do? I guess we will never know!_ Just playin' with ya! Gawd, I'm a loser! I don't own anything technically.

**Turn Around**

By: Laura369

All we know:

**Lucas** has two kids, custody of one, moving to NY. Really messed up. _(There is more to it, just wait)_

**Brooke** engaged to **Greg Lang**. She is very private about her past.

**Nathan **really messed up, still in Tree Hill.

**Peyton** married with 2 year old son, also still in Tree Hill.

**Jake **married to Peyton, has custody of Jenny.

**Haley**, sick of the music thing, going back to Tree Hill.

**Karen** married, pregnant with second child from marriage.

**Keith **married to **Karen.**

**Deb **in jail for killing **Dan. **_(Neither apart of this story except for memories)_

_That was just as much for me as it was for you…lol_

_(I didn't want to bother writing this because I should have done it before but it is a new idea, Luke's new job is at a travel magazine called Adventure.)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he walked into his new apartment in New York, Lucas' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, and realized it was his new boss. "Hello," Lucas answered.

"Hello, could I speak to Mr. Scott," a voice on the other end replied.

"This is he, how may I help you?"

"I'm just phoning you, to tell you that your first assignment is in the Bahamas, profiling the Atlantis Resort," Mr. Boss said quickly, "you will be flying out tonight and your partners on this project will meet you there tomorrow."

"Okay, thank-you," relied a nervously exciting Lucas.

"Oh yeah, I am told that you have a young daughter," Mr. Boss said.

"So?"

"She will be accompanying you for free," said Mr. Boss, "Good-bye."

"Kylie, guess what?" Lucas whispered to his sleeping child, "we are going to the famous Atlantis Resort, tonight." Lucas quickly grabbed a few bags and headed towards the door of his new apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sat there twisting the gorgeous diamond ring around and around her finger again and again. Brooke could not understand why she was so nervous about this, it is want she has always dreamed of, marry a rich man that she loves and that is going to take care of her forever. Tessa loved Greg, which was a good sign that her daughter accepted the man in her life. Seen as how she never knew her own father it is pretty easy to adopt someone else as your father. Nine and half years ago Brooke had a beautiful daughter, the father being the awful Felix. No one but her parents knew why she had never returned to Tree Hill, but she knew she could never face anyone with being pregnant for real. It was bad enough she was pregnant but with Felix's child? Greg did not even know the story. When Brooke went to tell Felix about Tessa, about five years ago she found out that his whole family died in a tragic car accident, two years before. Brooke in ways regrets not telling him because he should have known, but things happen. Brooke, completely lost on her thoughts barely heard Greg call her to the telephone. She jumped up, quickly, embarrassed about what she had been thinking about and rushed to the phone. "Hello, Brooke Davis speaking."

"Yes, Brooke, dear, we have a project for you darling," a voice said. Brooke quickly realized she was talking to her boss, Ms. Coats.

"Oh, that's fabulous," answered an eager Brooke. She was sure excited to get this silly engagement off her mind.

"Okay honey, it is a photography project for a company by the name, Adventure," Ms. Coats said with much authority, "they are doing an article about the Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas." "You are needed there right away," she continued, "I have taken the liberty of booking you on the next flight out in the morning." "I'll fax you the information, in about five minutes."

"Thank-you, I'll be there," Brooke replied, "oh yeah, one second, can I bring Tess?"

"Go ahead and bring her as long as you pay for yourself," Ms. Coats said briskly, "I almost forgot, congratulations on your engagement." "Well, good-night."

"Yes, good-night to you too," replied Brooke as her thought went back to the engagement. She ran into her bedroom to tell Greg what was happening. "Greg, hun, I am going to go to the Bahamas on a project and I'm taking Tess with me."

"Why only Tess," Greg replied as though he was maybe annoyed, "is it just me or have you become a little distant since the other night after we got engaged?"

"I am just a little nervous that's all," Brooke replied although she wondering herself what was wrong with her." "I think this trip with just me and Tess will be good for me," she continued.

"Whatever, I am going to Justin's then," he replied, "I don't know what is wrong with you but I know what I want and it is definitely you!"

"Well I am not too sure with what is going on, so maybe you need to go to Justin's," Brooke began to yell.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," Greg yelled in reply, "later, Brooke."

"I'll call you when I get home or maybe sooner I don't know," she said lower her voice. Brooke stood up and wandered towards Tess's room, she could hear the door closing in the distance. Brooke quietly opened Tess's door to her room.

"Mommy?" asked a sleepy Tessa.

"Hey doll, did you hear me and Greg fighting?" asked Brooke.

"Yup, but I'm excited we get to go on a vacation!" Tess said suddenly perking up.

"Good, so we are leaving first thing tomorrow," Brooke said lovingly, "go to sleep, baby."

"Night, mommy," Tess said as she began to doze off again, "I love you."

"Love you too!" Brooke replied as she walked towards Tessa and gave her a kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The next flight to Tree Hill leaves in fifteen minutes," a speaker said over the intercom as Haley made her way towards the Gate 46. She was so excited to go back to Tree Hill; she kept on wondering who was still there, Luke, Peyton, Jake, Keith, Dan, Deb, although not likely Brooke, and most of all Nathan. Suddenly there was flashing around her, people excitedly realizing that Haley James, famous musician was in the airport, flying to the middle of nowhere music wise. Being to all of the attention quickly put on her sunglasses and bowed her head and continued towards the gate. Lifting her head for only a second so they could confirm the identity of the person entering the plane she walked onto the plane and to her seat and sat down. She knew her picture would be through the magazines and websites by next week with a title similar to, "Haley James In Need of a Vacation," followed by she was depressed, a drug addict, or was having a mental breakdown although she was on the verge of the last one, she was only go home to visit her old life again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was only seven o'clock in the morning and Peyton was already up entertaining her son as she checked her email. "Haley James where are you going?" was the first thing Peyton saw when she opened the homepage of her internet. "Haley?" she whispered. Peyton quickly double clicked the headline and began to read the article, "Haley James, Grammy award winning artist was seen in an unknown airport leaving to a place by the name Tree Hill, as far as we know Tree Hill has know known music connections, so we can only hope the James, 27, is no trouble…." "Oh my god," Peyton exclaimed.

"What?" asked Jake as he came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Look," Peyton said pointing to the computer screen, "it's Hales."

"Huh?" was all Jake managed to say before beginning to read the article. "That's crazy talk," he said as he hit print on the computer screen.

"Well, I think she is coming, maybe not for the reasons they say why," Peyton said, "but I think she is coming."

"Who knows if she is she will come and see us right?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, we used to be her friends and hopefully she hasn't forgot the little people," laughed Peyton.

"Who is Haley," asked a drowsy Jenny.

"Oh she is just a high school friend," replied Peyton and Jake at the same time.

"Wait that is the one that was married to Nathan." asked Jenny. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but they are on very bad terms and Nathan is still trying to get over her so don't bring her up or say anything about to Nathan," Peyton lectured, "understand?"

"Gotcha!" replied the young girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan slammed is hands down on the table as he watched the morning news. "Haley James is coming home you all," the TV said, "she hasn't been to Tree Hill since leaving shortly after high school." Nathan grabbed the remote and shut the TV off.

"What the fuck is she doing coming home," he began to yell. Nathan quickly made his way towards the phone and called Jake. "Hello?" asked Jenny.

"Hey girl, can I talk to your dad it is important?" asked Nathan.

"Dad, it is Nathan," yelled Jenny even though Jake was only feet away.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Jake hesitatively.

"Haley is coming home!" said an angered Nate.

"I know, Peyton saw it on the net, only a few minutes ago."

"This is going to be messed up," replied a now worried Nathan.

"Yeah, I know," Jake said," well we all are going out for breakfast, want to come?"

"No, I think I will stay in, but thanks." he replied.

"Well you know we care about you and shit," Jake said, "so if we hear anything we will tell you." "Later, Nate," Jake said as he hung up.

Nathan put the receiver down, and began to look around the apartment that Haley and he had once shared. It had been completely been redone, but he could still remember what it used to look like and all of the memories he had attempted to hide underneath paint. He knew he could never forget her and never would; all he wanted was to be able to move on. Nathan quickly turned to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He quickly moved to towards it and answered it.

"Hales," Nathan said as he opened the door to see her standing there looking better than she had ever looked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_This was a pretty long chapter for me. Please **review **I so dearly love getting my reviews! _

_Lots of this is so spur of the moment, Brooke's daughter came out of nowhere, just wrote it because I thought it would be an interesting twist. That's just me! Either loves it or you hate it. **Review, Review, Review!** More suggestions more update, well at least more often. _

_Lauren_


	4. Being Famous Helps in the Turn

**Author's Note**: _Thanks for the reviews, I wanted more before I updated but I couldn't keep it inside anymore. I'm a little crazy don't worry about it. Please more reviews, I sure do love them. I know I'm on peoples alert lists so I hope you have been reading it. Love it. _

**Summary**: _Things have changed, but now it is time to turn them around._

**Disclaimer**: _Don't own anything._

**Last Time**…

Haley came back.  
And hopefully you saw the Brooke/Lucas connection

_(Oh yeah sorry, but I'm changing Kylie's age to five instead of two, I need her to be able to be more mature.)_

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

"Nate," said an amazed Haley. Nathan had not changed one bit since the last time she saw him, all those years ago. He did not look any older, he just looked like Nathan.

"Want to come in?" asked a nervous Nathan, as he gestured towards the inside of the apartment. Haley nodded her head and walked in. Nathan went outside and picked up her bag. "Wow, do you think it is heavy enough?" Nathan joked trying to break the tension.

"A girl needs her clothes and most importantly her shoes," Haley joked back. Haley began to look around the apartment, it looked so very different but she still could see it from when she lived there. All the memories and everything that she could possibly remember was running through her head at this very moment. She saw Nathan walk towards the fridge and open it.

"Want a soda or something?" asked Nathan. As he looked around the fridge and saw it was practically empty.

"Sure," answered Haley, "what do you got?"

"Well, we have a large selection of water," Nathan tried to joke.

"I would like a cold glass of water, please," ordered Haley. Nathan went into the cupboard and grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and water.

"There you go," said Nathan as he handed the glass to Haley. They both sat down on the couch and sat in an awkward silence, until Nathan asked, "So why are you in town?"

"Well, I'm just sick of everything and Tree Hill seemed to be the place to come."

"Why did you come here, to this apartment?" quizzed Nathan.

"I don't know, it just seemed to be the place calling me, I haven't even saw anyone else yet," Haley said starting to breakdown.

"Well, everyone probably knows you are here, I know that Peyton and Jake do, because it was on the internet, and it was also on the morning news," said Nathan, ignoring the fact that she was slowly breaking down, "you are quite famous."

"Oh," answered Haley gaining her composure back, "who all still lives here then?"

"Well, there is Jake and Peyton, who are married, they have Jenny and a son," Nathan said, "then there is Karen, who got married to Keith, and they have one kid and Karen is pregnant again." "My dad is dead and my mom is in jail for killing him," continued Nathan without flinching.

"Oh my gosh, Nathan, that is horrible," exclaimed Haley.

"Whatever, I am over it, it happened the day you came back and I told you to leave," Nathan said.

"Okay," Haley said not wanting to pressure him, "what about Luke and Brooke?"

"Both gone," answered Nathan, "Brooke never came back after she left, and Lucas left right after graduation and no one has really heard from since." "Last time we heard from him he said that his girlfriend just had a baby and he was getting out of the kids life before he could ruin it," continued Nathan.

"Huh, that doesn't sound like the Lucas I knew," Haley said with a lot of uncertainty in her voice. "I grew up with Lucas; he would have never done something like that."

"Well, he never got over losing Brooke," Nathan said, "He couldn't stand the town."

"Hmm, that is kind of crazy," Haley said. Looking around not knowing what to say next, it was all down to the subject they had been so very well ignoring, them. "Let's go see Karen; it will be so much fun!" Haley said keeping off topic.

"Okay, she still has the café, so she will probably been down there, Kali will probably be there," Nathan said. He was so glad they had managed to ignore the tension between them.

"Is Kali her daughter?" asked Haley

"Yeah, she is three years old and so cute!" said Nathan, he was very proud of his cousin.

"Aww, I bet she is very sweet," Haley said.

"Okay, let's head out," Nathan said as he grabbed his and Haley's coats. Haley smiled sweetly at Nathan as he handed her the coat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Mommy," called Kali, "Uncle Nathan is here, with a pretty girl."

"What are you talking about, honey?" asked Karen she walked to the counter to see what was going on. "Haley?" asked a surprised Karen.

"Hey," replied Haley, simply.

"Mom, you know her?" asked a very confused Kali. Kali looked around and saw how excited her mom was to see this mystery girl.

"Yeah, Kal, me and Hales go way back," answered Karen, "she was your… um, brother, Lucas' best friend, she practically lived with me and Luke."

"Oh," Kali replied, she was used to the fact she had a brother who no one knew where he was and she had never met.

"So, Haley what are you doing here?" asked Karen, "and with Nathan."

"Well," answered Haley, "I came to Tree Hill for some down time, and since I didn't know if Luke was still here or not, I went to Nate because we go way back as you know." She knew why she had gone to Nathan, but she wasn't ready to share that, yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I wonder if Haley is in town yet?" asked Peyton, as she sat shot gun on the way to Karen's for some breakfast.

"Who knows," replied Jake, "who would she even go see first?"

"I don't know," said Peyton in a lower voice, "I hope she doesn't hurt Nate again." "Who knows if he could pick himself up again," continued Peyton.

"Look, Nathan is here," said Jenny from the back seat pointing at Nathan's car parked on the curb by the café.

"Haley went to see him," said Peyton simply. She knew the Nathan would be all alone at home today unless he had a reason to leave, and Haley seeing Karen was a very good reason. "Seriously, she better not screw him up again, Jake," said a worried Peyton, "who really knows what he'll do this time."

"Yeah, I know," was all Jake said. Jake quickly parked the car, and jumped out to unbuckle, Drew from his car seat. The family walked towards the café, the kids not understanding what may happen, but Peyton and Jake with complete worry written across their faces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas and Kylie sat in their huge hotel room at the Atlantis Resort. They had arrived late last night. There was information for him sitting on the table in the middle of the room. Quickly, reading over it to himself, he discovered that three other people from adventure would be there, plus a photography company, Coats Photography, and the person joining them was unknown as of yet. Lucas turned on the TV, it was on a up to date celebrity station.

"Haley James arrived in Tree Hill, early this morning, we have found out that Tree Hill was her home town, and she was once married to her high school sweetheart, from this very town," the TV said.

"What?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Daddy," said Kylie said as she woke up, "don't be so loud."

"Shush, Ky, it is about an old friend of mine that is in Tree Hill, you know my home town," said Lucas.

"Oh, okay then," said Kylie as she fell back into her bed.

"We have some pictures captured by a photographer this morning of Haley, heading into this apartment, and then leaving with an unknown man," continued the reporter, "Haley James was last seen entering a café called Karen's Café with the unknown man." "We will be updating this story as soon as we hear more or have more pictures."

"Kylie, wake up," Lucas said as he pressed the rewind button on the remote, "come watch this."

"Why?" asked Kylie.

"It's my family on TV," said Lucas as he paused it on Nathan and Haley leaving Nathan's apartment. "Okay, see those two, they used to be married but they aren't anymore, the girl used to be my best friend, and the man is my half-brother."

"Oh," said an uninterested Kylie. Lucas fast forwarded some more and stop on them entering Karen's Café.

"Ky, this is your grandma's café," said Lucas hoping that she would become more interested.

"Why haven't I ever met any of these people?" asked Kylie.

"I hate that town, but I promise I'll take you there some day," replied Lucas. Just seeing Nathan and Haley together gave Lucas some hope. If they got back together, it would show there is some real true love in the world, because at this moment Lucas didn't believe in it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hey, I was going to have the Brucas interaction but I decided to wait, I might update tonight depends if I can have the computer. My updates might be a little sparser, because my sister is done school now and I am not allowed to hog the computer. We'll see. **Review Please!**

_Lauren_


	5. As Meet Again

**AN**- Thanks for the reviews. The point of not posting Brucas was so I got at least one review where it told me to post them. I love Brucas so very much. It annoys me they haven't go back together yet, when the writers practically have to write them together, them being married and all, in the storyline, Lucas saying that he is in love with Brooke and shit. Ugh! I love One Tree Hill, I have been watching re-runs whenever they are on and I am at home. Oh yeah, yesterday I officially declared that One Tree Hill was favorite show, it was a long battle between One Tree Hill and The O.C. and yesterday after watching both season finales, it was officially announced that One Tree Hill had won. That was totally pointless but I'm pretty excited about this I thought I would share it with you all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything related to One Tree Hill, sadly. It all belongs to the creators and The WB. :'(

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last Time on Turn Around:_

_Haley came to see Nathan but they managed to avoid the subject of them._

_Peyton and Jake worried about Nate and the affect on him of having Haley back._

_Lucas and Kylie saw Haley and Nate in TV at the resort._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

Brooke and Tess arrived at the Atlantis Resort at eleven a.m. in the morning. Brooke and Tessa drug their bags with them to the front desk to check in. She quickly checked in and the man at the front desk gave her a note to go to room 2044, and that's where her partners on the project would be there to meet her at exactly noon. She was also given a brochure with all the information about the resort in it. She quickly skimmed it over looking for a day-care of some sort, there were three different ones, she chose the day camp type thinking it was more suitable for a nine year old. "Tess, hun, you have to be at your day camp at eleven thirty so let's get up to the room and quickly get settled in," Brooke told her tired looking daughter.

"Okay," replied Tessa, quietly.

Brooke and Tessa hurried up to their room and Brooke helped Tessa pick out a cute, let's meet new people outfit, and quickly got her dressed. They hurried down to the meet up place and Tessa and Brooke said good-bye for the day. Brooke then hurried upstairs to find the perfect outfit for her meeting, something respectful yet fashionable. She located her favorite suit and put it on, she quickly combed her hair back into a sleek ponytail and headed to room 2044 with minutes to spare.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley noticed the Jagielski family immediately as they walked into the café. "Peyton," said Haley, "how have you been?"

"Pretty good," she replied looking around at her family.

"That is awesome," answered Haley as she walked up and gave both Peyton and Jake a hug.

"So, Hales, what are you doing in town exactly?" asked Jake trying to get to the point.

"Oh, I just needed some down time that is all," Haley said for like the third time that morning.

"Cool," Jake replied simply.

Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and their family found a table and quickly sat down. Karen grabbed some menus and passed them around and got all professional. "So, what can I get you guys to drink?" They group ordered quickly and efficiently. "Okay, I'll be right back with you drinks."

"So, Haley what are you going to do today?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know," Haley said, "I was hoping to catch up with you'll."

"That's cool," answered Peyton, "we should go to our place, it's really big!"

"Let's do that," said a excited Haley just as Karen came up with their drinks. "Hey, Karen, I'm going to hang with Peyton and Jake today, but I totally want to get together with you talk."

"Tomorrow sound good," replied Karen.

"Sounds good," answered Haley.

"What can I get you all to eat?" asked Karen as she began to pick up the menus.

"The Special," they all said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ky, we have to go," Lucas said to his daughter trying not to lose his temper, "I can't be late, they are having the meeting in here and if your not gone, I'm in trouble and if I'm not back from dropping you off I'm in trouble." "Now you don't want daddy in trouble on his first day of work?" continued Lucas.

"No, but I'm too hot!" cried a whinny and tired little girl. Just then was a knock at the door.

"See, Kylie, look what happened." Lucas ran to the door and quickly answered it.

"Hi, I'm Geoff Landers," the man said, "I'm here from Adventure to work with on this project."

"Okay, I'm Lucas Scott," replied Lucas, "I kind of a small problem, my daughter and is being silly and won't get ready so she is still in the room." "So it would be awesome if you could take control of here while I force her to go downstairs."

"I can do that for you," answered Geoff.

Lucas picked Kylie up and ran to the elevator, got downstairs, then more trouble hit he had to register her. Lucas grabbed the papers and quickly filled them out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Geoff sat in Lucas' room looking around when there was a knock on the door. He walked to the door answered it. It was his good friend from Adventure, Carl Andrews.

"Hey, Carl," said Geoff as he answered the door, "Lucas Scott, new guy, is dropping off his kid downstairs." The door had another knock at it.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis," said Brooke from the other side of the door.

"Hello, we are Geoff Landers and Carl Andrews, our third associate will be right here."

"Okay, do you mind if I watch some TV then," asked Brooke.

"We all can," answered Carl, "our third partner is new so we can't really start without him."

"Oh," replied Brooke as she walked towards the TV to turn it on. When she turned it on she saw it was paused on a recording. "Hmm, that is strange," Brooke mumbled to herself, "that is Tree Hill."

"What did you say?" asked Geoff.

"Oh, nothing much, this is paused on something from my old, old home town," answered Brooke as she started to rewind it to see what it was.

"Haley James arrived in Tree Hill, early this morning, we have found out that Tree Hill was her home town, and she was once married to her high school sweetheart, from this very town," the TV said.

"Hales?" Brooke questioned out loud. Both guys were also watching intently convinced that Haley James was in some sort of trouble.

"I didn't know Haley James was ever married," said Geoff.

"Oh yeah Hales was married way back in high school," said Brooke, "Back when she was one of my best friends."

"Liar, Haley James was my best friend in high school," Luke as he walked in and herd their conversation. There were three people sitting there, two men and one female.

"I did know Haley James _Scott_," said Brooke fully prepared to get into an argument was she turned around to face her opposition.

"Brooke Davis," Lucas said trying to sound unfazed, "maybe you aren't a liar."

"Lucas," replied Brooke, "imagine meeting you here."

"Wait," Geoff said, "you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, me and Luke go way back," answered Brooke.

"And we both knew Haley James," Lucas said trying to joke.

"Oh," said Carl, "this could be interesting."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Nathan sat in the Jagielski's huge family room. They sat there remising about their high school years.

"All, we need is Brooke and Lucas," said Haley, "and it would be almost normal high school us."

"Things changed so much after you and Brooke left," said Peyton.

"Yeah, I can see that," answered Haley.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

During the first meeting about the planning of the feature about the resort, went well. Both Carl and Geoff could feel the tension in the room between Lucas and Brooke, so they decided to cut it short.

"Well, this meeting has been good, but I got to header," said Carl.

"Yeah, really good," continued Geoff.

"Okay then," said Lucas getting up from his chair.

"Yeah, good," Brooke said knowing the meeting had just been cut short because of her and Lucas. Both Carl and Geoff headed for the door and let themselves out.

"So, Brooke, what have you been up to lately," said Lucas wanting to sit down and talk.

"Well, I'm engaged to this awesome guy named Greg Lang," Brooke said, only sort of bragging, "how about you?"

"Well, I have a five year old daughter, which I have complete custody over and a eight year old son, I haven't seen in six years," Luke said bitterly.

"Okay then," Brooke replied hesitatively, "so do you have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Nope," answered Luke, "do you have any kids or anything?"

"I have a nine and half year old daughter," Brooke said hesitatively, hoping he wouldn't put the timeline together.

"Nine and a half, huh" Lucas said putting the timeline together perfectly, "you were pregnant when you left Tree Hill."

"Uh huh," Brooke said, "point being?"

"That you were pregnant and didn't tell anyone," Lucas said point blankly.

"I didn't know before I left, but it is why I didn't come back."

"Oh," Lucas said, "so where do you live?"

"New York," answered Brooke, "you?"

"Just moved to New York," said Lucas.

"So tell me about your daughter," demanded Brooke.

"Well," said Luke, "her name is Kylie Justine Scott and she is five." "She looks like me, blonde and blue eyed," he continued, "me and her mom hooked up one night then Justine died during child birth and her family came to me and had DNA test and proved she was mine and passed her off to me." He didn't mine telling Brooke his life story, he was a bitter person and he didn't care.

"Well, that is not how I would have pictured your life today, from the person I knew you as way back when," Brooke responded.

"Well, are you going to tell me about your daughter," asked Lucas.

"Okay then," Brooke said still kind of shocked about how blunt Lucas had been about his life, "her name is Tessa Marie Davis, she is nine years old." "She looks like a combination of me and her father," she continued, "she is excited that I'm engaged and she is here with me."

"So is Ky with me," Lucas said calming down a little, "is her father who I'm assuming it is?"

"If you are assuming Felix, your right," she said, "and he doesn't know because he and his family died before I ever told him."

"His family as in, Anna and parents?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, they died in a car accident," Brooke said, "still in touch with Tree Hill?'

"Nope lost touch right after I graduated," he said, "I left within two weeks and never came back." "I have called maybe three times, and the last time was after Cam, my son, was born," he continued.

"Why?' Brooke asked as there was a knock on the door again. Lucas got up to answer it. He opened the door and found a man wearing a Atlantis Resort outfit with two kids, one being Kylie and the other being another girl.

"Hi, I'm Mat from Atlantis Day Camp, and I'm looking for a Lucas Scott?" the man said at the door.

"Hi, I'm Lucas," Lucas said reaching out his hand to shake with Mat's.

"Your daughter and little Miss Tessa got into a fight today, and they both have been banned from our camp unless they start to get along," said Mat, pretending not to notice Luke's hand.

"A fight," Lucas said looking at Kylie, "about what?"

"Something about whose parents know Haley James the musician better," said Mat shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh, your Brooke's girl," Luke said looking at Tessa. Lucas grabbed Kylie and brought her into the room. "Tessa's mom is here too," Lucas said, "I'll explain it to her."

"Ok," Mat replied coldly.

Lucas took both girls and led them into the main room of the hotel room.

"Brooke, it seems that our daughters have met each other," Luke called out to Brooke who was in the bathroom.

"What?" Brooke said very confused.

"Yeah," he said, "they got into a fight about who knew Hales better."

Lucas quickly looked at Kylie and gestured it was him that knew Haley better. Brooke quickly opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

"Okay, you guys, Lucas and me go way back," Brooke said simply, "don't ask any questions about us and you will be fine." "Okay?"

"Kay," the girls said at the same time.

Brooke and Tessa both said their good-byes and left.

"So, daddy," Kylie asked as soon Brooke was out of the room, "how do you and Brooke know each other?"

"Well," he started, "we went to school together in Tree Hill, forever and when I became popular after joining the basketball team, we dated." "Then we broke up and she moved later in the year," he continued, "and that is the story of me and Brooke Davis."

"Oh, that seems simple," Kylie responded not noticing the anger in Luke voice when he told the brief history between the two.

"So how did you get into a fight with Tessa?" asked Lucas.

"She was telling everyone how her mom was friends with Haley in high school, so I said my daddy was friends with her in school too," she said starting to cry, "Then that meanie Tessa said that I was lying and I was only a little baby who knows nothing."

"Well, guess what?" Lucas said trying to cheer Kylie up.

"What?"

"Haley was my best friend since I was really little, almost as little as you," Lucas said in a kind voice, "Brooke only became friends with her when Haley became popular because MY half brother was dating her." "Haley James at one point was Haley James Scott, because she was married to my brother, so I think I win," continued Lucas, "don't you?"

"Yeah," said Kylie as she began to giggle.

"That's what I thought you would say when I told that story."

"Are you Brooke going to be friends now?" asked Kylie.

"Ky, I really don't know," was all Lucas had to say.

"Okay, so what is for supper?" asked Kylie.

"Restaurant!" said Lucas all excited about his first night out in the Bahamas, "but before we leave I have to do something."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keith and Karen were sitting around the kitchen table thinking about Lucas. He was non-stop on Karen's mind since seeing Haley today.

"I wonder where he is," Karen just asked in a daze.

"He probably is fine," Keith answered not actually believing it himself.

"Yeah you're right," she said kind of distantly.

"Yeah," Keith replied as he got cut off by the phone ringing. Karen jumped up and answered.

"Hello, the Scott residence," Karen answered.

"Scott?" said a confused Lucas on the other end.

"Yes, this is the residence of Keith and Karen Scott," she said.

"Could I please speak to Karen then?" asked Luke.

"This is she," she answered.

"Oh, this is Lucas."

"Luke!" she screamed into the phone. Karen started dancing around in complete excitement. And she started singing, "its Lucas, its Lucas, its Lucas!"

"Okay, calm down," replied Lucas.

"But I'm so excited!" she screamed.

"Well, I just ran into Brooke and I saw the café on TV so I thought I would call," Lucas said.

"The café on TV?" questioned Karen finally calming down.

"Yeah, with Hales being in Tree Hill," Lucas said, "there has been a lot of media attention.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"So you are married to Keith," Lucas said.

"Yup, and you have sister and another sibling on the way!" Karen said getting excited again.

"That's great," Lucas responded.

"So you saw Brooke?'"

"Yeah, our companies are working on a project together."

"Oh, that's neat," Karen said.

"Yeah, it was cool seeing her again, she is engaged," Lucas kind of glumly, "Oh, someone wants to say something to you."

"Okay."

Karen could hear Lucas giving the phone to someone.

"Hi, I'm Kylie," said a young sweet voice into the phone, "but daddy most calls me Ky."

"Oh and who are you?" Karen said, hoping that she had a grand-daughter.

"I'm your grand-daughter, I also have a half brother but daddy never ever sees him and I'm not supposed to talk about him."

"I'll keep the secret safe."

"Good," Kylie said passing the phone back to Lucas.

"So, I have a grand-daughter," said Karen as Lucas got back on the phone.

"Yeah, and there is Cam too," said Luke, "I haven't seen him in forever."

"Oh, so what is wrong with you that you haven't called in like eight years and you haven't talked your son in what seems to be the same amount?" Karen asked bluntly.

"Well, I have some problems, and that's all I'm saying," Lucas replied, "oh I have another call coming in, so I'll keep in touch, good-bye."

"But," Karen began to say but Lucas had already hung up.

Lucas sat in the chair just processing what had happened, he had called his mother, and she had gotten mad over Cam, his problems go back to Tree Hill, and a little problem he developed there. He had dealt with the problem shortly after Kylie was born, but with it gone, he felt much more pain. It was too late to be a father to Cam, Cam probably didn't even know who is real father was, and he wasn't going to ruin his life too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That is most definitely the **longest** chapter I have ever wrote it is like _3,127 words_, which beyond crazy for me. The_ Brucas_ interaction done, finally. Take some guess to what Lucas' old problem is. I just can't help but wonder. I love my Kylie character she is modeled after my cousin, so cute. I'm going to have the Tree Hill six interact soon. And Brooke and Lucas are going to get down to the bottom of their feelings. But the next chapter is likely going to be _Naley_ this story has become way more _Naley_ than I thought, there probably won't but there might be some more _Jeyton_, but I think they are going to be my happy couple. Keep reading and **review** please.

_Lauren_


	6. Renewing

**AN**- Okay, so it seems no one is reading this because I'm not getting reviews, I am probably going to quit writing this story unless I have some reviews, like four would been good enough, preferably more. Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been kind of depressed. Yesterday I went to this award night thing at my old school that I could still go school with I wanted to, so I know lots of the people there. We aren't really friends anymore, but I still like most of them. And the only reason I have seen most of them this year is because they went to my old school and my mom is a teacher there, but since they are now graduated from there and not going to the same high school as me, I probably won't really ever see them really ever again. I don't live in the town that they all do, so is very likely I won't see them again. It is kind of sad say good-bye probably forever to the people you grew up with. So I'm depressed, it might come out in the story but I hope it won't. If you want me to continue, I will, but if not, I'll write a epilogue, so it finishes off for anyone that is reading it.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything, it all belongs to the WB.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

"So, Haley, where are you staying tonight?" asked Peyton wondering what exactly Haley was up too.

"I don't really know," answered Haley as she looked around the room for an offer of a room or couch.

"Well, Hales you can stay at my apartment," offered Nathan.

Both Jake and Peyton looked each knowing that was a horrible idea, but they didn't say anything to them.

"Okay, thanks!" responded Haley.

"Good then, it is all settled Haley is staying with me," said Nathan, wondering about his decision to let his ex-wife stay with him in their old apartment, "Let's go then."

"Well see you…" Haley began to say but was cut off but the phone ringing. Jake jumped up and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake, its Karen."

"Oh hey Karen, do you want to talk to Haley, or Peyton?" asked Jake.

"No, put me on speaker phone," ordered Karen.

"Okay then."

"Lucas called me!" screamed Karen excitedly.

"Where is he," asked Haley

"Couldn't tell you, but his and Brooke's companies are doing a project together, I don't think they have saw each before today."

"Oh my god!" said Peyton

"Yeah, he has two kids, one that he doesn't even know though and the other is a sweet little girl, and Brooke is engaged."

"Wow, that's a lot of information," Jake said.

"But he hung up on me so who knows when he will call again."

"Oh that sucks," said Nathan

"Hold on you guys, I have another call coming in," said Karen as she pressed the call waiting.

"Hello?" answered Karen

"Hi, it's Ky."

"How did you get this number?"

"Daddy is silly and wrote it down, but he is in the shower right now."

"Oh," replied Karen, "hey sweetie can you tell me where you are."

"Well, we just moved to New York City and now we are in the Bahamas because daddy is doing an article on it."

"Do you know where in the Bahamas?"

"Atlantis, I think" replied Kylie. "Oh daddy turned the shower off, got to go!"

Karen heard the click of the phone turning off. She quickly pressed the call waiting.

"Hey, I'm back, it was Luke's daughter, I know where he is now."

"His daughter called you?" asked Peyton

"Yeah she is a smart girl"

"So where is he?" Haley asked impatiently.

"The Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas, but no one his going to tell us his room number, its against the rules," said Karen with some disappointment in her voice.

"The rules don't always work when you bribe," said Haley knowing she could use her status as a celebrity to get it.

"Very true," replied Karen.

"Well, I will see what I can do," said Haley

"Good, call me when you find out anything," said Karen, "Good-bye."

"Bye!"

"So this is what I'm thinking," Said Haley, "road trip."

"What about the kids?" asked Peyton.

"Easy, bring them."

"Money?" asked Nathan.

"I'll pay, it's a gift for my years of ditching you guys," responded Haley.

"Okay," responded Jake after making eye contact with Peyton, "we are in."

"Me too," added Nathan.

"Good, let's get the next flight!" said Haley.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tessa, I can't believe you got in a fight," said Brooke.

"Well…" said Tessa.

"See you have nothing to say to it, because you know it was wrong."

"Whatever," responded Tessa.

"Well, I'm going out by myself tonight, my new friend, Carl, has agreed to baby-sit you"

"That is no fair!" complained Tessa

"Tess, you caused me trouble today, so you can't complain."

"You're a big meanie"

"Tess, we are going!"

"No"

"Tess, now!"

"Coming!"

Brooke and Tess went to Lucas' room first, Brooke wanted to solve things between them by going out together tonight. She knocked on his door. Kylie ran to the door and answered it.

"Hi Brooke," Kylie said excitedly.

"Hi Kylie," Brooke replied, "Where is your daddy?"

"Bathroom," Kylie said.

"Oh, can you show Tess your room while I talk to your dad?" asked Brooke

"Sure," Kylie said grabbing Tessa's arm and began to drag her towards her room.

Brooke quickly walked to the bathroom and knocked on it.

"Luke, its Brooke," said Brooke, "can I come in?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied, "I'm just shaving."

Brooke slowly opened the door.

"So, I want to solve things between us and our daughter, so this is my plan," Brooke said bluntly.

"Okay," replied Lucas.

"So, Carl has agreed to baby-sit while we go out and we will talk and Kylie and Tess will begin to get along after spending a night together."

"Sure, just like me tell Ky."

Brooke and Lucas quickly explained the situation to Kylie and Tessa and dropped them at Carl's and they left to go to a restaurant.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's all for now, I know that was super short but whatever. I didn't want to go any farther at the moment. Update tonight probably as long as I get ONE review.

Lauren


	7. Reminders

**AN**- Thank you so much for the reviews! I know I said I would update last night if I had one review but it turned out that I had to go somewhere this morning so I couldn't stay up late writing. It takes me forever to write on chapter because nothing is planned out, I just know the end picture. Here is a thing I just realized, I have never written a OTH fan fiction. I have always written The O.C, and none were that successful. I think the OTH fans are better to me!

_Blazinangel1702_- a Naley fan, sometimes they seem sparse lately. Thanks for the review!

_Xo going nowhere_- I hate Felix too, no worries there. Thanks for saying everything! I always make the children apart of my stories, but most of the time people say I shouldn't, so I love to hear they aren't annoying.

_Lucen_- Thanks for the review

_Brucas4ever_- The road trip was a sudden idea, I hope it works out.

_Update_- I am updating. Thanks for reviewing.

_Karaokediva419_- Thanks for reading my story it means so much to me!

I'm so glad you all reviewed because hate not finishing a story, but I hate even more is no reviews!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing associated with One Tree Hill or any other references made in this story.

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

"For two," the waiter asked Lucas and Brooke.

"Yes, thank-you," replied Brooke.

Lucas and Brooke followed their waiter to their table and sat down and order their drinks. Both asked simply for cokes.

"So," Lucas asked uncertainly.

"So," Brooke said after him, "what are we going to do about us?"

"What us," asked Lucas.

"The us, which has tension that people can sense and make our meetings shorter," Brooke said bluntly.

"Okay," Lucas replied not really wanting to get into this conversation.

The waiter came up and gave both of them their cokes, and asked if they were ready to order. They both order and began their conversation again.

"So, why are you acting like you hate me," asked Brooke.

"Because I do, in some ways," Luke said, angrily

"Why?"

"You never came back!"

"I couldn't," Brooke said surprised at where this conversation was going, "I had Tess."

"So, we all knew were dating Felix."

"But, I was embarrassed," Brooke replied starting to breakdown, "and I was scared, I needed the new start I got after having Tess."

"Tess would have been fine; you were living with me and my mom, the teenage pregnancy family."

"Whatever, you were directly involved in ruining my life," said Lucas bitterly.

"It was your choice not to get over me," replied Brooke, "and besides, you obviously had girlfriends since me, so what is your problem."

"It is the problem I got getting over you!"

"What?" Brooke said so confused now.

"Remember Peyton, she had a little problem that got bad after Jake left the second time and I got involved in it."

"Huh?"

"Cocaine, Brooke," Lucas said finally admitting his problem to someone he knew, "it's over with now, but it went on for years."

"Drugs," Brooke said still in shock, "you and Peyton."

"Yeah, do you see how you affected my life, now?"

"You can't blame other people for your problems, Luke," Brooke said, "it's your problem."

"I know that, but I dealt with it," Lucas said, "but you can see your connection to my life, right."

"Sure, but it's not my fault," Brooke said.

"Brooke, I know you're engaged, but I have never really gotten over you."

"Well, I'm engaged!" Brooke said knowing she wasn't truly happy with Greg.

"See, we will always have tension, because there are feelings, and they will always be there," Luke said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean we can't hide them."

"We?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, of course," Brooke said, "You were my first love and I will always having feelings there."

"Oh," Lucas replied disappointed.

They started acting like friends, they just chatted all through their meal together. To people around them their chatting was a lot like flirting. Not that Lucas or Brooke would ever admit it, they both knew they were flirting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nathan and Haley sat in a silent car ride back to Nathan's apartment. Once inside Haley quickly grabbed her stuff and ran and put it in the car. Meanwhile Nathan was in his room grabbing everything he had and was stuffing it his suitcase. You never know what you may need.

"Hales," Nathan called, "are you ready to go and pick up Peyton and Jake."

"Yeah," she replied, "our flight leaves in two hours so we have to hurry."

"I know!"

They quickly jumped in the vehicle and drove back to the Jagielski's. Nathan began to jump out of the car to go and get them when Haley began to say something.

"Nate, you know why I came back?"

"No."

"Well, it was because of you."

"What?"

"I missed you, and I just had to tell you," Haley said, relieved she was finally saying her true feelings.

Nathan just looked at her blankly.

"I missed you, too" Nathan finally said as he walked around the car and simply kissed her.

When they broke from their kiss, they were both smiling like a bunch of fools.

"That was nice," Haley said.

"Well, of course it was!" Nathan said as he began to walk to the front door of Jagielski house. Just as Nathan was about to knock, Jenny opened the door.

"Hi, I saw you!" Jenny said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Oh really, did you?"

"Yup I did!"

"So where is everyone?" asked Nathan

"Inside," Jenny said opening the door completely.

"Let's go!" Nathan yelled into the house.

"Coming!" replied Peyton from the kitchen.

Nathan practically dragged the family out of the house and into the car. Nathan jumped into the front seat and drove to the airport and they made their flight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke and Lucas finished their supper and went to pick up their daughters. They made their way to Carl's room. When they got there Lucas grabbed Brooke's arm and said, "You know want happened at supper tonight and don't deny it."

"I am engaged," Brooke said more to convince herself.

"I know, but admit it."

"Lucas, you know I still have feelings, but everyone does for their ex's."

"This isn't the same and you know it," Lucas said.

"I am engaged and Greg is the love of my life."

"We both know he isn't."

"You have never seen us together."

"Very true, why wouldn't you bring the love of your life on this trip?" asked Lucas.

"Lucas, just shut up!" Brooke screamed as she began to cry, "leave me alone!"

"Why are you making my fiancé cry," asked a mystery man.

"Oh my god, Greg," Brooke said wiping the tears from her face, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said looking at Lucas, "and it is a good thing I did."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That's all, I'm sick of writing Naley drama so I put them together. Did you really think Brucas would back together already? I love my Brucas drama. Please review!

_Lauren_


	8. Reunited

**AN**- Look at this to updates in one day, something knew for me. This is what happens when you all review and put me in a good mood! Even though I only got one review and another review via email, I decided I would write a chapter anyways. My updates are going to slow done a lot a lot a lot, because for one thing I'm leaving for the summer. Fun for me, but I won't have access to a computer so I'll only be able to update when I'm at home. Which totally sucks but a summer away is way to much fun to pass up on. Thank you to everyone that reviewed again. And keep those reviews coming. Reviewing is a awesome thing.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

"So, why is my fiancé crying," asked Greg.

"Its okay, Greg," said Brooke looking at Lucas begging him not to say anything.

"Hi, my name is Lucas Scott," Lucas said as he walked towards Greg with an outstretched hand.

"Greg Lang," Greg responded shaking Lucas' hand.

"I know, Brooke told me about you."

"Oh, you did Brooke?" Greg said as he looked at Brooke.

"It was all good," Lucas said, "don't worry."

"So Brooke, where is Tess?" asked Greg

"She is with Kylie, Lucas' daughter, being baby-sat because Lucas and I went out for dinner," Brooke replied.

"Why would two people that just met go out for dinner," Greg asked, "if they just met?"

"Because Brooke and I go way back," Lucas said glaring at Brooke, "she is my ex-girlfriend from high school."

"We weren't that serious," Brooke said glaring back at Luke.

"I was serious, when I said I wanted you back before you left forever!" Lucas said, trying to cause some trouble.

"Shut up, Lucas Scott," Brooke said, starting to cry again, "you have no right coming back into my life and trying to ruin me again."

"Wait, he ruined your life?" Greg asked.

"She ruined mine!" Luke replied.

"Okay, you guys seriously sound like a bunch of high schoolers," Greg said.

"That is because this fight goes back to when we were in high school, Greg," Brooke said angrily.

"Well, you guys," Greg said, "does it really matter?"

"Well, Greg, you might think it matters when I still have feelings for Brooke and she does too," Lucas said.

"Lucas, I have said this before and I will say again," Brooke exclaimed, "you always have feeling for your first love!"

"Wait a minute, Brooke, you loved this guy," Greg said as the neighbor opened the door.

"You people shut up, some people are trying to sleep!" the neighbor said.

"Sorry," Lucas whispered.

"So, whose room is closest?" asked Greg.

"Mine," answered Luke.

"What about Tess and Kylie?" questioned Brooke.

"Dealing with it," answered Lucas as he knocked on Carl's door.

"Hey Luke," answered Carl.

"Yeah, can you keep the kids overnight," Lucas asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks, bye"

"Yeah," Carl said as he closed his door.

"Dealt with it," Lucas said, "let's go."

When they reached Lucas' room they went in quietly and began their conversation again.

"You loved this guy," said a disgusted Greg.

"Yeah, point being?" answered a confused Brooke.

"Love, in high school?" questioned Greg, "and you told me you never truly had a relationship in high school." "Were you hiding him from me?" Greg continued.

"A little bit." Brooke whispered.

"Wait, Brooke, you never told your fiancé about me," Lucas said, "your first serious boyfriend."

"No," Brooke said.

"And why not?" asked Lucas

"Because I was pretending you never existed," Brooke said, "Greg was my first serious boyfriend in years; no one wanted to date me, because of Tess."

"Oh my god, who is Tessa's father?" asked Greg

"I told you about, Felix," Brooke said.

"Well you have apparently lied about everything else," Greg replied.

"Have you seen Tessa?" Brooke said sarcastically, "would Luke give her that shade of skin?"

"No," Greg said.

"Why is it ever since we got engaged, we can't stop fighting?" asked Brooke

"Brooke, I don't know what is going on between you guys but I don't want to be around you anymore," Greg said, "I think we should take a little break and we will see what happens when you get back to New York."

"Wait, you live in New York," asked Lucas.

"Shut up, Lucas," Brooke yelled, "what do you mean a break?"

"As in you can do whatever you want down here and I won't care," Greg said.

"So we are breaking up?"

"I guess so."

"But Greg, we have dated for a year," Brooke said.

"And the whole time, you never told me your history," Greg replied.

"So what if I have a history with a high school boyfriend," Brooke said as she started to cry again.

"Its not that you have an ex-boyfriend, it's the fact that you hid him from me," Greg said.

"Don't do this, Greg," Brooke said, "we love each other."

"I don't want to be your second choice, Brooke," Greg said, "so you figure everything out and if you truly love me, I will be waiting."

"Okay, honey," Brooke said as she calmed down, "I love you."

"Brooke, I will always love you, never forget it," Greg said as he left the room.

"I don't know what to do," cried Brooke as she walked into Lucas' arms for hug.

"Brooke, it is okay," Lucas replied.

"No its not," Brooke sobbed, "I love him."

"Everything will work out," Lucas said, "trust me."

"Oh my god, what am I doing," Brooke said as she broke from her hug with Lucas, "this is exactly why I'm all alone."

"But your not alone, Brooke, you have me," Lucas said quietly.

"No, I don't," Brooke screamed as she ran out of the room.

Lucas knew that they both loved each other, but he could not understand why she would not admit it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As Haley woke up she noticed there was someone in her bed. As she looked she realized it was Nathan Scott, her soul mate. As she looked at him, yesterday came back to her. She and Nathan, Peyton, and Jake had all flown down to the Atlantis Resort, to track down Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. And her best memory of the day was that she was back together with Nathan. She quickly got up and got dressed and went downstairs to find out Lucas' information. As Haley got into the elevator two girls came up to her to talk to her.

"Haley James?" the younger girl asked her.

"Yes."

"Hi, my name is Kylie Scott and this is my friend Tessa Davis and this is our baby-sitter Carl," she said, "and her mom and my dad know you."

"Lucas and Brooke, right?" Haley said.

"Yeah, well guess what Kylie, after you talk to Karen, she sent us down here to get your daddy," Haley said, "So where is he?"

"Really?" asked Kylie.

"Really, really," Haley said in a sugar coated voice.

"We are just going to get him," said Carl.

"Oh, can you take me too?"

"Sure," answered Carl, "but Brooke and Lucas have a big meeting today."

"That's okay; it will only be a second."

Carl, Haley, Kylie and Tessa made their way to Lucas' room. Kylie used her key and went into the room.

"Daddy!" screamed Kylie.

"Hey Ky," Lucas replied getting off the couch.

"I brought a friend," said Kylie

"Hopefully Tess and you are friends now."

"Yup, we are but that's not who."

"Kylie, quit playing and just tell me."

Haley came from around the corner, "Hey Lucas."

"Hales," Lucas said giving her a hug, "what are you doing here, how did you know I was here?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told Karen something," Haley said looking at Kylie.

"Ky?"

"Yes daddy," she answered sweetly.

"You called my mom, didn't you?"

"Yes, and aren't you glad?"

"Yes, I am."

"Lucas, I brought Nathan, Jake and Peyton with me," Haley said, "and Peyton and Jake have Jenny and a son, Drew."

"I can't wait to see them, but I have a meeting at 10, so I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Okay, do you want me to take Kylie with me?" asked Haley.

"Sure, Brooke will be here any minute and she will probably want you to take Tess too."

"Oh, that's cool," Haley replied.

"Hi Tessa, you aren't too talkative, are you," Haley said.

"Yes, I am but you are like famous!" exclaimed Tess.

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Oh my god, Haley?" Brooke screamed as she walked into the room.

"Hey Brooke, I'm taking Kylie with me while you guys have your meeting, do you want me to take Tess?" asked Haley.

"Of course," Brooke replied giving Haley a huge hug.

"Awesome, so I'll see you guys later then," Haley said, taking Kylie and Tessa by their hands and leading them out of the room.

"So, Kylie do you want to meet, your uncle?" exclaimed Haley, "and Tess do you want to meet your mom's old best friend?"

"Yes!" both girls shouted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So there we go another chapter. This story is really fast paced but whatever.

_Lauren_


	9. We Truly Meet

**AN**- Thanks for all the reviews. I am updating late at night or you might say early morning. I haven't been on the computer all day, so I was happy when I logged on to my email and saw there was three alerts from saying that I had reviews. I was very pleased. So thanks again. I went from almost quitting to three chapters in two days!

_Karaokediva419_- Thank you for your loyal reading and commenting especially when you said you weren't a Naley fan. So a big thanks to you!

_Lonnie_- I may have said major Brucas, but I never said Brucas fluff; they are not getting back together easily. The drama is in their storyline. They will get together eventually; I love them too much to keep separate for much longer. But just for you….

_Brucas4ever_- Thanks for the reviews. I can't wait for them all to meet either. It is going to be fun writing that.

**Disclaimer**- Sadly I don't own anything associated to One Tree Hill or any other references possibly made in this story. I girl can wish though, can't she? Maybe I will marry in? Not completely impossible.

**Summary**- Things have changed, but now it is time to turn them around. (Pretty poor summary, eh?)

_(I have some personality today, not so bored out of my mind. Actually went out in the day and did some retail therapy. Shopping is so much fun!)_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

"Hey, you guys," Haley said as she walked into the suite that she shared with Nathan and the whole Jagielski family, "this is Tessa Davis and Kylie Scott."

"Hi," both girls said sweetly.

Haley bent down to the girls' level and began whispering to them, "These are the people that your parents grew up with."

"We know," the girls said together again.

"So who is my uncle?" Kylie said as she began wandering around the room trying to look old and smart, "neither of you look like my dad, so don't ask me to guess!"

"You are a smart girl there," Nathan said, "I'm your uncle."

"You're my Uncle Nathan, I sort of figured, since I saw you on TV," Kylie replied.

"TV?" asked Nate.

"Yup, with Haley," Kylie explained, "she has people taking her picture all the time and you guys were on TV."

"Oh, is the so," responded Nathan.

"I never lie," Kylie said, "so when do I get a hug?"

"Now!" said Nathan as he gave her a huge hug.

Tessa was hanging back not too sure of what to do. Kylie was so confident and Tess has more shy. Jenny who was also hanging back a little came up and began to talk to Tessa, "Hi, I'm Jenny."

"I'm Tessa," Tessa replied hesitatively, "whose daughter are you?"

"Jake is my dad and Peyton is my step-mom."

"Oh, that is cool."

"Apparently, your mom knew me when I was really little," Jenny said.

"Really!" replied Tessa, finally perking up.

"Yeah, your mom and Peyton were best friends, and Peyton was my baby-sitter and then my dad's girlfriend while your mom lived in Tree Hill," Jenny said.

"Cool," Tess said, "since I know you now, you can call me Tess."

"Okay, Tess," Jenny said, "and you can call me Jen."

"Sure, Jen," Tessa replied as both girls began to giggle.

"What's all the giggling about?" Peyton asked as she walked up.

"Nothing!" both girls responded as the continued to giggle.

"Okay then," answered a confused Peyton, "So Tessa, I'm Peyton."

"I figured," Tessa said, suddenly losing all of her confidence.

"Me and your mom were best friends, when she lived in Tree Hill."

"I know," Tessa said quietly.

"Okay then," Peyton said as she left.

"So why are you so quiet around adults?" Jenny asked.

"Because I don't know many I guess," Tessa said, "only my mom's fiancé."

"Really, most of the people I'm around are adults except for my baby brother," Jenny replied, "your mom is engaged?"

"Yeah, to Greg, he is cool!"

"Where is your dad?" asked Jenny.

"Never knew him," Tessa replied, she knew the truth about her dad, "we never met and then he died when I was four."

"Oh, I never really knew my mom," Jenny replied, "She wasn't a very good mom, so my daddy has full custody of me."

"But, you have Peyton; she can be your fill in mommy," Tess said, "just like Greg is my fill daddy."

"Yup"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So have decided that we are all going to go out all day tomorrow and try stuff out and Brooke you are going to take pictures," Geoff questioned the group at their meeting.

"Yeah, tomorrow at noon," Lucas said quickly wanting to get the meeting over with.

"I will bring my camera," Brooke said just as urgently as Lucas.

"We'll meet here, right?" asked Carl.

"Yes!" Brooke and Lucas said together.

"Okay, we get the point, you guys want to leave," Carl said, "but don't have to be so mean about it."

"Sorry, but I want to see my brother," Lucas said sweetly.

"And I want to see my old friends," Brooke said.

"Just leave, then," Geoff said.

"Thanks, we owe you," Brooke said.

"Yes, you guys do," Geoff replied, "two meetings cut short."

"Sorry," both mumbled, as they left the room.

"Well done, Brooke," Lucas said as they closed the door, "off work early twice in two days, we work will together."

"Yeah, we sure are working hard at our job," Brooke laughed.

"It's not our fault that they have forced to ex-lovers to work together," Lucas replied.

"And our friends from high school came down to see us," Brooke said as she pressed the arrow on the elevator.

"Can you believe they came to see us?" Lucas said as they walked in the elevator.

"Can you believe any of this has happened, seriously we haven't seen each other in ten years, and then we end on working together," Brooke said.

"Its fate, we are supposed to be together," Lucas whispered as he went in for a kiss.

"Yeah it is," Brooke replied as she broke the kiss, "there was a reason Greg came down here and said it was okay for me to move on, so I'm doing that."

Lucas never thought in a million years she would that easily just accept him doing that. He thought she would be madder at him than before.

"Seriously, just like that?" Lucas said in complete shock.

"Just like that," she said as she went in for another kiss.

"Wait, do you know where Haley's room is," Lucas said realizing he had know idea where they were going.

"Know, the front desk might tell us, if we work together," Brooke said.

"They just might," Lucas said going in for the kiss he interrupted.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but," an older couple said as they entered the elevator, "we are on the main floor."

"Sorry," Brooke said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry," Luke said as he led Brooke out of the elevator. They quickly walked to the front desk.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what room Haley James is staying in?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry we can't give you that information."

"But our daughters are with her," Lucas said.

"And you don't know were she is staying?" the man said.

"Yeah," Brooke said nervously, knowing she sounded like a horrible parent.

"Well, for one thing Haley James isn't staying here under her name."

"Oh, Nathan Scott then," Lucas said.

"We have a few Scott's but none with the name Nathan," the man said mysteriously.

"Okay, you know who Haley James is right?" Brooke asked starting to get annoyed with this man's game.

"Of course, I do."

"Well, just call her and tell her that Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are asking for her room number," Brooke ordered, "we are friends."

"Oh yeah," Lucas said, "my company is doing a review on your resort and I'm sure you don't want us to write about the horrible service given to us."

"No, sir," the man said, "I'll make that call right now."

"Thank-you," Lucas replied.

"Well played," Brooke said to Lucas, "I never thought about played the article card."

"It was a good card to have," Lucas said.

"Her room number is 3464," the man said, "and for the record the room is under, Haley James Scott."

"Thank-you," Brooke replied.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott."

"It is okay, this won't make its way into the article," Lucas said.

"Good, because I was worried," the man said, quite relieved.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So, Tess and Ky," Haley began, "that was your parent's wondering what the room number was, so they will be up right away."

"Okay," the girls replied, they were enjoying the many stories being told about their parents' high school days.

"So, did you guys know my dad?" asked Tessa.

"Who is your dad," asked Nathan just realizing her age.

"Felix," Tessa said uncertain. (Sorry, I don't know Felix's last name, I'm a horrible fan!)

"We all know him," Peyton said.

"Oh, my mom was mad at him so I never meant him before he died."

"Felix was an okay guy, but he hit on Hales when we were married," Nathan said looking at Haley who was sitting beside him and grabbed her hand, "I didn't appreciate that."

"That's funny," said Kylie.

"Yeah it kind of was," Nathan responded.

"Here is a little fact about Felix," Peyton began looking at Kylie, "his sister was your dad's girlfriend and my good friend for awhile."

"She died too," Tessa said bluntly, "his whole family did, in a car crash."

"That's so sad," Haley said quietly.

"Yeah it is," said Jenny.

"Well, moving on," Jake said, "so Tessa, your mom is engaged?"

"Yeah, Greg Lang, he is really nice."

"That's cool," Peyton said, "why isn't he here?"

"He and mom are fighting," Tessa answered.

"Oh," Nathan responded wondering if Lucas knew that and was going to take advantage of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Luke, we have a huge problem," Brooke said as the came to Haley's room.

"What?"

"Tessa loves Greg and she doesn't know we broke up."

"Big problem," Lucas answered.

"Yeah, so we are secret right now."

"Okay, I can do that," Lucas said, "not that I want to hide the fact I'm dating you."

"I don't either, but that's what we have to do."

"I understand that."

"Thanks," Brooke said giving Luke quick kiss then knocking on the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, you guys," Haley said as she answered the door.

Lucas and Brooke brushed her off and began giving hugs to everyone.

"It has been way too long, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, using one of their old nicknames, "oh my gosh, look at that ring, you are not a Sawyer anymore."

"No, not anymore," replied Peyton, "I'm a mom and everything."

"A baby?" said Brooke.

"Yeah, he is two and his name is Andrew Kyle Jagielski," Peyton answered grabbing Drew from the couch.

"I was hoping you were married to Jake," Brooke said.

"Not playing house anymore," Peyton said.

"So, I met your daughter," Nathan said, "She is quite the character."

"She sure is," Luke replied, "any kids for you?"

"No, not even a girlfriend," Nathan replied.

"What?" said Haley, "what about me?"

"I thought you were my ex-wife that I have kissed a few times in the last 24 hours," Nathan joked.

"You and Hales, again," Lucas said pretending to act shocked.

"Shut up, Luke," Nathan said.

"Whatever, at least I have a daughter," Lucas said, "that I love more and more every second."

"Okay then, what is with you and Brooke," Nathan asked, "I know she is engaged but."

"Nothing," Lucas lied.

"That sucks, I guess."

"Its okay, we can be friends."

"I hear you have another kid," Nathan mentioned.

"Don't go there right now, I wasn't clean yet," Lucas said knowing that Nathan was fully aware of his addiction, "I'm clean now, ever since I got Ky."

"Your mom wants to see you," Nathan said.

"I know, I promised Kylie, I would take her to Tree Hill, so I'll see them then."

"That's good to hear, my Aunt Karen will me happy," Nathan joked.

"My mom is my aunt sort of, isn't she," Lucas said disgusted.

"Yeah, she kind of is," Nathan replied.

"Sick, so what is my sister's name?"

"Kali Anne Scott," Nathan answered, "we are good buddies, and she knows about you and everything."

"Oh that's good," Lucas said, "no surprise explaining to do."

"Hey, Luke," Jake said.

"Hey."

"I finally got full custody of Jenny and me and Peyton finally got married and have a son," Jake rambled.

"Really, congratulations," Lucas replied.

"Yeah," Jake said, "it is really awesome."

"So, who wants to go and hit the beach?" Haley suddenly shouted over top of all the little conversations.

"I do," said Brooke.

"Me too," answered all of the little girls.

"I guess we'll go," said Lucas after making eye contact with everyone.

"Awesome, so we'll meet here in a half a hour," Haley ordered, as Brooke, Lucas, Tessa, and Kylie left the room."

"Okay, Miss Control Freak," Lucas said as he shut the door and headed for the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So there I go another chapter down. Brucas is sort of together but still with drama. Please review. I love my reviews. I will update tomorrow at this time if I have at least three new reviews! Love you all for reviewing and reading!

_Lauren_


	10. Lies

Chapter 10 _YAY!_

**AN**- I'm not getting reviews again and I'm becoming discouraged again. Thanks for the two reviews I got, they are very much appreciated but I want more. So I you read and even if you don't necessarily like please comment. Don't worry about offending me. And I take anonymous reviews so don't worry about not having an account. I am on chapter ten, I have never wrote this far before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lonnie_- Thanks for reviewing and helping me with Felix's last name. Thanks

_Karaokediva419_- Thanks for the reviewing and reading again. I love when people say they are looking forward to the next chapter, it makes me feel good.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything associated with OTH or any other references possibly made in this story.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ages of children _(just for you, Karaokediva419)_

_Lucas' children_

Kylie Justine Scott- 5 years old

Cameron Peter Fitzgerald- 8 years old _(mother's last name)_

_Karen and Keith's children_

Kali Anne Scott- 3 years old

Karen seven months pregnant with other

_Jake and Peyton's children_

Jenny Jagielski- 10 years old _(sorry, don't know her middle name or if anyone knows)_

Andrew Kyle Jagielski- 2 years old

_Brooke's child_

Tessa Marie Davis- 9 ½ years old _(uses Brooke's last name)_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

"Do you think there is something going on between Brooke and Lucas?" Nathan asked Haley she packed.

"Nathan," Haley exclaimed, "don't cause trouble, she is engaged."

"Okay," Nathan replied, "but what do you think?"

"I think Brooke is engaged and don't ask again."

"Okay then."

"Good, Lucas and Brooke aren't cheaters," Haley said.

"And Haley don't lie," Nathan responded, "we both know they are capable of cheating."

"Everyone is capable of it, but it doesn't mean they will do it," Haley argued.

"I guess," Nathan backed down, "so are people going to be annoying, if they realize who you are?"

"Never know, some people respect my privacy and some invade it," Haley replied, "why?"

"Because, I was wondering if I was allowed being your public boyfriend?" Nathan said.

"Oh, good question."

"What did you expect?"

"I wasn't expecting anything."

"So…"

"Do you care if you have your picture taken?" Haley asked knowing if she went out in public with a man people would definitely take their picture.

"Not really."

"Okay then, you're my public boyfriend," Haley squealed jumping into Nathan's arms for a kiss.

"This should be fun," answered Nathan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There is something definitely going on between Brooke and Lucas," Peyton randomly said as Jenny left to the bathroom.

"Huh," Jake responded, "she is engaged."

"Yeah so, it's Brooke and Lucas, they are meant to be," Peyton continued, "and I can tell something happened between them, just how they were looking at each other."

"She is engaged," Jake repeated.

"Yet again, so"

"There is probably something going on there but I'm going to deny it because she is engaged," Jake said.

"Not me, I'm going to ask," Peyton said.

"Don't stir up trouble, it's not a good idea," Jake pleaded.

"What isn't a good idea?" Jenny asked re-entering the room.

"Nothing!" both exclaimed.

"Okay, I don't believe you but I'm going to leave it alone," Jenny said.

"Good choice," responded Jake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tess, hurry up!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm almost ready," Tessa screamed back.

"Okay, meet me at Lucas' room when your ready," Brooke said, "I need to talk to Luke."

"Okay, room 2044, right?" Tessa called trying to confirm the room number.

"Yeah, be there is five minutes," Brooke replied.

Brooke quickly ran down the hall to Lucas' room. She knocked on the door, until someone answered.

"Hey, Brooke," Kylie answered, "where is Tess?"

"Hi, Ky," Brooke answered, "she is coming."

"Okay."

"Where is your dad, I need to talk to him."

"Sitting in front of the TV, waiting to leave," Kylie answered.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she walked in and sat down beside him.

"We need to talk," Brooke said urgently.

"Okay," Lucas said slowly.

"Without little ears listening," Brooke hinted.

"Okay," Luke said leading Brooke into the separate bedroom.

"Do you understand how attached Tess is to Greg?"

"No."

"He is the only father figure she has ever had, and I don't know how to handle this."

"Just tell her," Lucas replied simply.

"Just tell her that Greg and I broke up or just tell her we are together?"

"Both tell her the Greg part first and if she doesn't handle it well at all, tell her the us part later."

"Oh my god," Kylie whispered from the other side of the door, "Daddy and Brooke are together."

"Hi, Kylie, the door was open so I just came in," Tessa said.

"Tess!" Kylie exclaimed, "Come here right now and listen."

"Calm down, I'm coming," Tessa said, sometimes little kids were so annoying.

"Listen, to our parent's talk," Kylie whispered.

"I will tell her tonight about us getting together and me and Greg breaking up," Brooke said.

"Okay, tomorrow we can be boyfriend and girlfriend officially," Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss.

Tessa yanked the door open and screamed, "You guys are together!"

The pair quickly broke apart, looked down at both kids guiltily.

"We can explain," the both said simply.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That was super short. But I wanted to separate Tessa finding out and them explaining themselves. So I'll update tomorrow afternoon or night, depends! Please review!

_Lauren_


	11. Forgiveness

**AN**- Thanks for the reviews as always. This chapter might be short or might be long can't tell you at the moment. I'm on a tough time area right now, so it all depends how fast the ideas come to me! Please review and thanks!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Laine7727_- Thanks for the review!

_Lonnie_- Thanks for the idea about why I might not be getting as much reviews!

_Dancersar729_- The first few chapters aren't that well written. Thanks for sticking in there!

_Karaokediva419_- Thanks as always! The age is sort of off, Kylie is modeled after my cousin, Sydnee, and Syd's a snoop, so she does things like that. And Kylie is a smartie pants.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

"Tessa," Brooke said slowly, "Greg came to see me yesterday and we broke up."

"Because of you and Lucas, right," Tessa cried.

"No, because he didn't think I loved him as much as I should."

"Because of you and Lucas," Tessa repeated.

"Nothing happened between Lucas and me until today, Tess," Brooke said.

"I don't believe you!" Tessa screamed, "You made Greg leave me."

"Tessa, Greg and me decided together to take a break," Brooke tried to explain.

"Liar," Tessa yelled in Brooke's face as she ran out the door.

Brooke turned to Lucas and hugged him.

"I was hoping it would go better than that," Brooke cried.

"I know," Luke replied, "grab your stuff and we will go to the beach with everyone."

"Okay," Brooke replied as she walked towards the door to grab her stuff.

"Daddy?" asked Kylie.

"Yes, baby girl," Lucas replied.

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't really know, Ky," Lucas said quietly.

"Okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Haley asked.

"Little kids, Haley," Peyton answered.

"I guess," Haley answered as there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, you guys," Tessa said as Nathan opened the door.

"Hey, Tess," Nathan answered, "Where is everyone?"

"Coming," she replied as she went to see Jenny and tell her what happened.

"Hey, Nathan," Lucas said as he reached the door, "Tess is here right?"

"Yeah she is here," Nathan said confused.

"Good," Lucas said relieved, "Brooke, she is here!"

"Great," Brooke called back.

"So let's go," Haley said as Brooke arrived at the door with Kylie.

The whole group piled into on elevator and Tess stood there glaring at Brooke the whole ride down. When the group got there, they quickly claimed an area as there own. It was super busy on the beach. There were people everywhere, people in bikinis, people in full pieces, and people in hardly anything at all. A group of teenage girls and boys began walking up to them.

"Haley James?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes," Haley replied standing up to meet her fan.

"Oh my god, can we have a picture?" the girl squealed.

"Of course," Haley answered as she posed with the group and Jake took the picture.

"There you guys go," Jake said handed them back their camera.

"Thanks," the group said.

"That was fun," Jake said sarcastically.

"Normal thing for me," Haley replied.

Most celebrities had secret hide-a-ways, but not Haley she enjoyed being out with real people. She was really enjoying being out with her real friends and having normal fun. Bob McBobberson, her publicist, would not be happy with her once he found she wasn't in Tree Hill anymore, but in the Bahamas with her ex-husband and all of her high school friends. She was waiting for that phone call.

"Let's swim!" Haley screamed like a little girl.

The whole group minus Peyton and Tessa ran into the water splashing and jumping.

"So, Tessa, why are you mad at your mom?" Peyton asked slowly.

"Because she broke up with Greg for Lucas," Tessa answered bitterly.

"What?" Peyton squealed.

"Yeah, she and Greg are broken up and she and Lucas are together."

"Since when?" asked Peyton

"She says today, but I don't believe her," Tessa scowled.

"Tess, honey, you should believe your mommy," Peyton said gently, "she is your mom and she wouldn't lie to you."

"I'm still mad at her for breaking up with Greg," Tessa said, "He is my fill in daddy."

"What's a fill in daddy?" Peyton asked.

"My father figure," Tessa said.

"Oh, why can't Lucas be your fill in daddy?" Peyton asked.

"He can but I don't know him, I know Greg."

"But you will like Lucas, you like Kylie right?"

"Yeah I like Kylie."

"Well Lucas raised her all by himself so they are a lot alike," Peyton explained.

"I guess, I will try out Lucas," Tessa grumbled.

"Good girl," Peyton said as the group began coming into the beach again.

"So why didn't you guys come in," Haley asked as she sat down on Nathan's lap, "it was really fun."

"I don't feel that great," Peyton replied.

"I was mad," Tessa mumbled as she went and sat beside Brooke.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Brooke asked.

"Not really."

"Good."

The group swam and sun tanned all day. People came by constantly taking pictures of Haley, and were really intrigued by her relationship with Nathan Scott. One man was from a top internet gossip column, he asked for an interview after he took a picture of the group, and Haley turned him down. She gave him her card anyways. At seven o'clock the group headed in to go to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Super short again, but I have to go. And I figured you guys rather me update than, not update. I have so much planned out in writing, so it comes down to me having the time to write. My schedule is getting really busy and I'm sorry about that for all of my readers. Updates will become sparser and probably smaller, but I will try to make them the best I can. I have been planning ahead so the ideas are here just need to get the computer time!

_Lauren_


	12. Just You

**AN**- As always thanks for the reviews, since it the same people reviewing I'm not going to do a personal shout-out. My word processor is screwing about anytime I transfer something from a webpage on to a new document, so I'm not going to mess with it. Anna and Felix's last name is, Tagarro, and that's how you spell it. I was watching the time capsule episode tonight. So you were right, whoever told me. I watched three One Tree Hill episodes tonight. It was pretty fun. I watched the one when Jules and Keith are supposed to get married, the time capsule one, and then one when Haley and Chris kiss. I could find out the names of the episodes but that would take up too much of my time! And I'm sure you all want me to spend my time writing rather telling you how much of a life I don't have by the amount of One Tree Hill I watched today, when I could have been writing an update. My momzies was using the computer and I was supposed to go out but my stupid friend got sick so it was a One Tree Hill marathon for me! Living in Canada sure has its benefits for One Tree Hill re-runs. With the different time zones I end up watching them out of order so it's a little strange. On to the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill or anything associated with any references possibly made in this story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Tessa's Reaction**- So quite a few people made comments in their reviews, about Tessa's reaction. I hope her reaction was well suited for the situation. I wanted her to be mad but not horrible to Brooke. I didn't want to hold a grudge or anything. I hope everyone liked it.

_If you didn't catch this, Haley's publicist name is Bob McBobberson. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Turn Around**

_By: Laura369_

Haley was getting ready for her night out with everyone when her phone rang. She quickly looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hi Bob," Haley said slowly, worrying to what may happen next.

"Haley, what is this I hear about you and Nathan Scott," Bob yelled angrily into the phone.

"We are back together," Haley said slowly.

"Haley James, you know how hard I had to work to keep your divorce quiet," Bob said, "and you go and get back together with him."

"Nate and I weren't ready to be married when we were seventeen," Haley said, "and now we are older and haven't gotten over each other and we want to be together."

"Haley," Bob exclaimed, "you guys will break up again and I'll have to deal with again."

"Nathan and I are going to be together as long as we want," Haley told Bob, "if we break up, we break up, and if we stay together, we stay together."

"Haley, listen to me," Bob said, "this isn't good for your career."

"I have given up on Nathan for my career before and I'm not doing it again," Haley said as she hung up her phone.

"Hales, who was that?" Nathan asked coming into the room.

"Bob, my publicist, he is demanding I break up with you," Haley explained.

"What did you say?" Nathan asked worried.

"That I don't care what he says, it's our lives and we will be together if we want to be together!" Haley said.

"Good," Nathan said relieved.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Jake, come here," Peyton called from the bathroom.

"What honey?"

"I'm really sick, I can't stop throwing up," Peyton explained as she wrapped her long curly hair up into a bun.

"So you aren't coming out tonight?" Jake asked.

"Nope, do you want me to take care of the kids so you all can go out as adults?"

"But you're sick?"

"Jake, I don't think isn't the flu," Peyton said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I think I'm pregnant again."

"What?"

"Yeah, I feel the exact same as I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Drew," Peyton said quietly.

"Wow, do you want to take a test?"

"Yeah, but in the morning," Peyton said.

"So you will be the baby sitter tonight."

"Yeah, you know its not fun going out with kids."

"Believe me I know, I'm the one who was a teenage father," Jake said.

"So we have a plan."

"What about Tessa and Kylie?" Jake asked, "Do you think that Brooke and Luke want you to take care of them too?"

"I don't really want to deal with four kids, but I'll do it," Peyton said.

"They will come with the adults then," Jake said.

"Good," Peyton said.

"Oh my god, it just hit me, we might be pregnant!" Jake squealed like a little girl.

"Well, you aren't then one feeling awful right now," Peyton said glumly.

"Still, I would kiss you right now," Jake said, "but I rather you keep your puke to yourself."

"A hug will do," Peyton laughed as she hugged her husband.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe this," Brooke said quietly.

"I know," Lucas replied.

"After all this time, it's us again," Brooke whispered.

"Its really strange, after like ten years and it happen so simple."

"I know, and Tess isn't that mad," Brooke said looking at her daughter, who was doing Kylie's hair.

"She was taken by surprise that's all," Luke said.

"Yeah," Brooke replied.

"Everything is going to be great," Lucas said.

"Yeah it is," Brooke whispered.

"Mommy, I think your cell is ringing," Tessa yelled even though she was only feet away from Brooke.

"Okay," Brooke replied, getting up to answer it.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Brooke, its Greg," Greg said, "My friend just emailed me a picture of you sitting on Lucas' lap on the beach with Haley James."

"So?" Brooke said

"I'm your fiancé," Greg said.

"No, we broke up, remember," Brooke said.

"We are on a break, that doesn't mean you can just move on," Greg yelled.

"To me it does," Brooke replied, "and if you want to say I'm breaking up with you, I will."

"But, Brooke you have only seen this guy for two days, and we have been dating for a year," Greg said.

"Greg, I don't want to be with you anymore," Brooke repeated.

"You're making a rash decision," Greg said.

"I have made my decision and I picked Lucas," Brooke said, "so good-bye."

"But Brooke," Greg begged as Brooke hung up.

"So apparently on a break and breaking up mean two different things to Greg," Brooke told Lucas as she sat back down.

"How did he even know about us?" Lucas asked

"Well, there is picture of us with Haley on the internet."

"The benefits of hanging with Haley," Lucas joked.

"The benefits."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lucas and Brooke wanted to go out as adults so they left their girls with Geoff. They all went out and had lots of fun, even minus Peyton. Jake refused to tell anyone why Peyton wasn't with them and Brooke was becoming curious why her friend was acting weird. Tomorrow after doing her job with everyone, Brooke planned on visiting her old friend. They only had two more days in the Bahamas and Brooke was going to make the best of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yet again another short chapter, but it is four o'clock in the morning and I should be off to bed! I want my reviews!

_Lauren_


	13. Gossip

_**Chapter 13**_

**Author's Note**- So recently I received two reviews and a few email questions about me updating this story, and I think in response to all, I said if I was bored one day, will you all, that day is here. I don't expect many review, actually I'm not expecting anything at all. I haven't updated since July, 6th. That is a long time; I haven't down any writing since then except like 8 trillion science labs. But I'm not in English this semester so I have done no technical creative writing so forgive about my horrible writing skills that I don't have much of to begin with. And this past week's episode was amazing, I am still so happy about it. That's probably another reason I'm suddenly so eager to write. Anyways, thank you_ elin2002 _so much for encouraging me to write again. I am very grateful for that. I re-read this story a little while ago, and I was reading my old AN's, so anyone that remembers me super depressed should know, that I'm out of that crazy rut and super happy again. Haha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything associated with One Tree Hill or any possible references made. I only own my characters that I have created.

**Summary**- Things have changed, but now it is time to turn them around.

**Couple of things**- I can't find it anywhere so I don't know, but Nathan and Haley share a room, Peyton and Jake, and everyone else have separates.

Turn Around

By: Laura369

Brooke and Lucas walked into his hotel room, slowly. They had just spent a long night out with their childhood friends, and now it was just them. It was a little strange; being them together again after all of these long years. As they reached the door Lucas grabbed his room key out of his pocket and inserted it into the slot and the door opened. He looked around, the room was a mess, on the table the was work everywhere that was nowhere close to being completed, and on the floor, Kylie's toys and clothes everywhere. Lucas led Brooke to the couch where they both collapsed and fell into each others arms.

"I can't believe Greg called," Brooke whispered.

"I can, he doesn't want to let go of you, he loves you and he isn't stupid and isn't going to let go of you so easily," Luke replied, looking at her studying her. She had changed so much in the last ten years but at the same time she was exactly the same.

"Well, he knows that I have chosen you, Lucas Scott," Brooke said, "He knows that I haven't been there completely for him through our relationship, and he has to accept the fact that I have always loved one person."

"Brooke, you know that I have screwed my life up completely but I'm ready to face it now, that I have you back finally."

"Lucas, have you ever thought of finding your son, I'm sure he would love to hear from you," Brooke said quietly looking into his eyes hoping he wouldn't freak out on her for it.

"Not really, but I think I should, you know," Lucas responded, getting up and going to his computer.

"Don't do it now, I want you here with me,' Brooke complained, as she watched him, the same old Lucas that broke her heart so long get up.

"Okay then," Lucas said as he grabbed her hands and led her towards his bedroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan sat on the couch in hotel room flipping through channels, while Haley was in the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep. Again he landed on a channel talking about the famous Haley James, this time he stopped to listen.

_Haley James today was spotted on the beach at the famous Atlantis Resort. She was spotted with ex-husband Nathan Scott; she hid this marriage from the public for many years. Apparently he was her high school boyfriend and they married at the age of 17 for the both of them. She was also spotted with well known, New York photographer Brooke Davis. She is known for her amazing work often used in many magazines. Davis was spotted on the lap of man that was recently found out to be Lucas Scott, half brother of Nathan Scott, two other unidentified individuals were spotted with them. Many children were spotted; maybe James has a child with her high school flame. _

"Ugh," Nathan muttered as he shook is head.

"Hales," Nathan yelled into the next room.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Apparently we have a kid," Nathan said, with a laugh.

"Huh."

"Yeah, that is the newest rumor," Nathan said as he pointed towards the television.

"Wow, Bob is going to have a field day with that one," she said as her phone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, she mutters, "And speak of the devil."

"Hello," she answered.

Nathan could hear pieces of the conversation, mostly I know, and I don't cares.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sitting in her home in Chicago, Alex Fitzgerald flipped through the entertainment section of her newspaper. Finally she found the article that was advertised on the front of the paper, _Haley James, What's Wrong _she read to herself. Haley James, her favorite artist, Alex's ex-boyfriend had turned her onto her amazing music. Her ex-boyfriend and father of her son, Lucas Scott claimed to be one of Haley's friends from high school, Alex choosing not to be naïve chose never to believe that story. Alex sat quietly reading the two page article about how Haley was spotted only few days ago in Tree Hill, with ex-husband Nathan Scott. She barely even noticed the last name of Haley's husband as she continued. As she continued to read her eyes came across a sentence, _James was spotted with ex-husband, Nathan Scott, ex-brother-in-law, Lucas Scott, and high school friends, Brooke Davis, Peyton and Jake Jagielski and various children at the Atlantis Resort. _Lucas Scott had told the truth all those years ago, maybe he had finally had straighten out his life. Cam, their son, always had wanted to meet his father and maybe it was time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas woke to a knock at the door, he turned to look at the time and saw a peacefully sleeping Brooke next to him. He smiled to himself and looked at the clock, 9:30 am. "Shit," he exclaimed, that was going to be Geoff and Carl for work, "Brooke, wake up!"

"What," Brooke tried to say angrily but she couldn't be angry at Lucas.

"Its 9:30," Lucas said pulling on a pair of pants and shirt, so he could answer the door, "and someone is here."

"Shit," Brooke responded, "I have nothing to wear, except my dress, and it kind of looks like I spent the night here, and that's kind of skanky."

"Well, I don't know what to say," Lucas said.

"Whatever I guess," she grumbled, "it's already obvious that we are together so whatever."

Lucas left the room, leaving Brooke to get dressed. He quickly answered the door, it was Haley.

"Hey, that god it's only you," Luke said relieved quickly checking out what she was wearing, it was respectable.

"Well thanks for that warm welcome," Haley joked.

"No problem, go trade outfits with Brooke," Luke said, "we have meeting and she doesn't have anything to wear."

"Well, well, busy last night?" Haley laughed as she went to the bedroom to trade.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note**- So there we go, after months of hiatus there it is in all of its glory. Short chapter but that's just me, its takes a while before I write longer chapters. Review pretty please, with hot fudge and way too many cherries on top.

-Lauren


	14. Greetings

A/N- So I started a new story and I have been super obsessed with fan fiction lately. Normally I don't really like fan fiction mid-season but I'm obsessed this year. Anyways, I'm updating so you better review. Oh yeah, read my new story it's about them in junior high. Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton are best friends, plus another girl I made up. Haley and Lucas are best friends too. Luke and Nate are half brothers that hate each other. Its drama filled but its just stupid stuff that happens in junior high. Based on my experiences in grade eight, it was a fun year. Anyways check it out. On with this story!

Turn Around

Chapter Fourteen

Greetings

"Hey Brooke," Haley greeted Brooke as she walked in the bedroom, "apparently we are supposed to trade outfits, so you don't look like a slut."

"Haley, thank god," Brooke said in relieve, "I'm not a slut anymore and don't want to considered one."

"Okay," Haley said as she slipped out of her knee length skirt and beaded tank top and handed it to Brooke and took the teal dress of the floor and slipped into that.

"Thank you, Haley," Brooke said again.

"No problem," Haley replied, "We are going to go home tomorrow, I hope that you are going come back to Tree Hill as soon as possible."

"I don't know," Brooke began.

"Brooke, Lucas has to come back," Haley exclaimed, "he has a sister, his mom is married, he hasn't seen them in years."

"Neither have you," Brooke told Haley accusingly.

"We are not getting in a fight about this," Haley retorted, "just come home, please."

"Are you going to stay in Tree Hill, Haley," Brooke asked.

"I don't know, I can't live there all of the time because you know I have a career, but I want to," she said sitting down on the bed.

"Well, I'll see," Brooke said sitting next to her friend giving her a hug.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled from the kitchen, "Geoff and Carl are here."

"Coming," Brooke replied, both girls got off the couch and Haley left to meet Nathan for breakfast.

"Wait, Haley!" Brooke called, "the girls are here they will be bored can you maybe take them?"

"No problem," Haley said grabbed the hand of each of the girls, she loved spending time with her friends' daughters.

"Uncle Nathan!" Kylie squealed in delight as the entered the restaurant.

"Brooke and Luke had to work," Haley whispered into Nathan's ear as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey girls," Nathan said cheerfully as he helped them into chairs, "what do you want to do today?"

"Haley," Kylie said quietly, "can we go shopping, because I don't have a mommy I don't go shopping much."

"Of course, sweetie," Haley replied looking a Nathan and laughing, "is that okay with you, Tess?"

"Of course, I love shopping," Tessa giggled, "have you even met my mom."

"Oh, I sure have!"

"So we should be done all of the field work today," Geoff said as he looked through some paperwork.

"Really," Lucas said surprised.

"Yeah, Carl and I have been doing a lot of research," Geoff joked.

"Sorry about this trip, you guys," Brooke said, "we know we have caused a lot of drama and haven't done much work."

"Yeah, sorry," Lucas said on cue.

"It's okay you guys," Carl said, "you sound like you have quite the history and quite the group of friends."

"Jake," Peyton yelled from the bathroom, "I took the test, its positive."

"Another baby!" Jake exclaimed.

"You're happy?" Peyton questioned.

"Of course."

After an afternoon of shopping both Tess and Kylie were tired but not as tired as Nathan.

"Hales," Nathan asked, "do we have to pack?"

"Sure do," she said coming from the bedroom.

"I don't want to," Nathan complained.

"Yes, you do," Haley said pulling him into a kiss.

"Well," Nathan said breaking from their embrace, "maybe I do."

"Ew," Tessa and Kylie shrieked from the kitchen.

"Old people kissing," Tessa said.

"Ugh, we aren't old," Nathan exclaimed chasing after the pair and attacking them.

"May I please be connected to Lucas Scott's room?" Alex Fitzgerald asked the secretary that answered the phone at the Atlantis Resort.

"One second, miss," she replied.

Alex heard ringing as the phone was being connected to Lucas' room, "Hello, Lucas Scott's room," answered Brooke.

"Hello, can I speak to Luke, please?" Alex asked.

"Okay, hold on," Brooke said confused.

"Luke, phone."

Lucas got up and went to the phone and answered it, "Lucas Scott."

"Hey Luke, its Alex."

A/N 2- I know it was short but that's all I have time for. I am on semester break so I will update again. Please review.

-Lauren


	15. She's A Calling

A/N- I rarely update this story but it still seems to get reviews so I'll update once in awhile. I'm not that proud of this story I think my writing is sub-par in this story but whatever. Since I don't update often and wrote the majority of it in the summer I don't remember half of what I wrote so you'll have to forgive me. I hate reading my own writing with the exception of my story Chasing Dreams so I don't want to read Turn Around over. Chasing Dreams is like a diary to me so I can read it. Check out my other stories, Chasing Dreams which is completed and is my baby and As It Comes, my current project. I'm updating that one regularly.

Turn Around

Chapter 15

She's a Calling

"Alex," Lucas almost whispered into the phone. Alex Fitzgerald, the mother of his child, Cameron. She had left him years ago because of his drug addiction. She now decided to come back into his life when he had Brooke back.

"Hey," she replied casually, "how's it going?"

"You don't talk to me in like seven years and now you call me, how in the hell did you even know where I was?" Lucas yelled. He glanced around the room at his three co-workers in the room, one being Brooke Davis, his high school girlfriend and current girlfriend. Her face had confusion written all over her face. "Hold one second," he told Alex and he sat down the phone. "Brooke," he said, "its Alex, my son's mom."

"Okay," Brooke said quietly. Lucas went back to the phone and picked it up.

"Alex," he said, "how did you even find me?"

"Um, I saw a thing with you and Haley James and bunch of other people," she explained.

"Oh," Lucas said nodding his head. This Haley James reporting shit was definitely getting annoying.

"So how is life?" Alex asked again.

"Good, I got a job in New York and we are down for a job, I have a daughter she's five, and I met Brooke Davis again, my high school girlfriend," he said, looking over at Brooke.

"They mentioned her in the article, along with Nathan Scott, Peyton and Jake Jagielski."

"Oh, that's cool," Lucas said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," she responded.

"So why did you call?" Lucas finally asked getting to the point.

"I thought you might want to see Cam, you seem to have straightened out your life and he needs a father," Alex said quietly.

"Okay," Lucas said, "I'm going back to Tree Hill in week maybe we can meet there, and he can meet is aunt, his sister, his uncle, his grandma, great uncle, and everyone," Lucas said smiling. He was looking forward to going back to Tree Hill.

"Okay," Alex said. She was glad, she didn't want Lucas back but she wanted her son to finally have a father.

"I'll call you," Lucas said as he hung up the phone. "Brooke, she wants me to see him," Lucas said excitedly. "You're coming to Tree Hill with me, right? He had to meet you too!"

"Slow down," Brooke exclaimed. "Of course I'm coming to Tree Hill with you and I can't wait to meet your son."

"Great," Lucas said giving her a kiss.

"So," Carl began. Lucas and Brooke hadn't done much work this week being the friendship renewal week. Carl was getting sick of it.

"So, I think I'm going to quit," Lucas said. The spur of the moment decision was a little rash but he wanted to move back to Tree Hill. He could get a job there. He didn't really want to raise his daughter in the city.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill," Lucas explained, "Kylie shouldn't be raised in the city, and its just me."

"I have been raising Tessa in the city," Brooke commented.

"And you're doing a great job, but Brooke you can be a city girl, I'm meant for the small town."

"Yeah," Brooke said, deciding to be understanding.

A/N 2- So that was really short but the next chapter is going to be good. I'm excited to write it. So please watch for it. It's going to be in Tree Hill. So a week from this chapter! Watch for it on Monday!


	16. Back Home

A/N- I have suddenly gotten inspiration for this story. I have been thinking about it a lot and I have come with an idea for another story because I'm cool like that. Please Review!

Turn Around

Chapter Sixteen

Back Home

A week after quitting his job with Adventure Magazine, Lucas Scott returned home. Not to his apartment is New York but to his real one in Tree Hill. Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, and he all returned together with their respective children. The trip home wasn't easy. People were still all over the Haley James story. Haley tried to be as discreet as possible but they got every shot they could, especially the Nathan and Haley ones. The pair was inseparable since they were reunited. Peyton and Jake wouldn't stop smiling since telling everyone there news of being pregnant. Brooke and Lucas were happy to be in each others company again. And all of the children were getting along. Lucas couldn't wait to see his mom and his sister that he had never met. He had called Alex and she planned to meet him at the café that day too. Everyone shoved their bodies into Nathan's truck. It was the only vehicle at the airport and no one wanted to pay the money for a cab. They arrived at the café around one o'clock in the afternoon. Lucas and Brooke walked in first, holding hands and Tessa and Kylie on either side of them.

"Mom," Lucas said quietly seeing the back of his mother's head. She turned and dropped the coffee pot she was holding and ran up to Lucas and gave a huge hug.

"Lucas," she cried. She hadn't seen her son in such a long time. She looked up from Lucas' shoulder and saw who he was with, Brooke Davis. He was with his high school girlfriend, no wonder he was home. "Brooke," Karen said, wiping the tears from her own cheek and gave Brooke a hug also.

"Look at you," Brooke said, holding Karen's hands and looking at her very pregnant belly. "How far along are you?"

"Little over seven months," Karen smiled. "Who are these lovely little girls," Karen asked, kneeling down to their level.

"I'm Kylie," Kylie said in a perky voice, "we talked on the phone."

"Give your Grandma Karen a hug," Karen said pulling the small child into an embrace. She pulled apart from the girl and looked at Tessa, "Who are you?"

"Tessa," she mumbled.

"Hi Tessa," Karen said sweetly, she pointed at the shy girl asking who she belonged to, Brooke nodded, "call me Karen."

"Okay, Karen," Tessa said becoming more comfortable.

"So I hear I have a sister," Lucas said, "can I possibly meet her?"

"She's in the back with Keith," Karen said, getting up from the floor and went to the front counter and called her husband's name.

"What!" Keith responded.

"Someone is here to meet a sweet little girl named Kali," Karen said mysteriously.

"Really," Keith said coming around the corner with the tiny girl on his hip. Then he saw Lucas, so excited he almost dropped Kali on her tiny bum. By this time rest of the gang had entered the café and was sitting in a booth near the door. Keith handed Kali to her uncle Nathan who was holding Haley's hand. He refrained from asking about it, he knew he would find out later.

"Lucas Scott," Keith said pulling his step-son into a hug. Like Karen that was then he saw Brooke. "Brooke Davis," Keith said, giving her a huge smile.

"This is Kylie and Tessa," Karen introduced the two girls. "Kylie is Lucas' daughter and Tessa is Brooke's daughter."

"Nice to meet you two," Keith said taking one of each of their small hands into his large hand and gave them a quick hand shake. "I'm Keith."

"Hi Keith," they said in unison.

"Lucas, I hear you want to meet you sister?" Keith asked jokingly.

"Sure do," Lucas replied. He had a sister, a sister younger than both of his children. Not only did he have a younger sister, there was another one on the way.

"This is Kali Anne Scott," Keith introduced his daughter to Lucas, taking her from Nathan's arms.

"Hi, Kali," Lucas said, "I'm your brother Lucas."

"I know," she said sweetly, "mommy told me about you. We are brother and sister, but we have different daddies. You and Uncle Nate have the same daddy though. Uncle Nate isn't really my uncle, he's my cousin but I call him Uncle Nate anyways."

"Well it's good to know you are educated in the Scott family," Lucas smiled. "Do you want to meet my daughter, you're technically her aunt but you two will call each other by your first names." His little sister was a smart cookie.

"Okay," she said, wiggling in Keith's arms to be let down. Keith sat her gently on the floor. "Which one is she?" she asked looking from Tessa to Kylie.

"Me!" Kylie said excitedly, giving Kali a big hug. The two girls were a lot alike. Both were outgoing, not afraid to speak up, and looked a lot alike. Both girls had dirty blonde and a thin build. Karen somehow passed the blonde hair gene down to his children or maybe it was a Scott trait. Who knows? Kylie broke from the hug between herself and Kali and introduced her friend. "This Tessa," Kylie said. "My daddy and her mommy used to date when they both lived in this town, and now they go out again!" she said excitedly. Kylie was so proud of herself for knowing so much.

"Wow," Kali said. She already was looking up to Kylie like a big sister.

"Kal," Karen said using Kali's nickname, "why don't you show Kylie and Tessa your toys in the back?"

"Okay."

"Remember to take Drew and Jenny," Karen said referring to Peyton and Jake's two children.

"But Drew is boy," complained Kali.

"I like boys," Kylie spoke up.

"Come on, Drew," Kali said grabbing his hand. The five children filed out of the room. Brooke, Lucas, Keith, and Karen took a seat at the table the others had claimed.

"So what's going on here?" Keith questioned looking around the table at both Nathan and Haley and Brooke and Lucas.

"They are dating," Jake whispered not so quietly.

"Oh," Keith said. "That was fast."

"Sure was," Jake said carrying on the conversation.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here in an hour, so I need a place to stay at," Lucas said. Karen looked around the table at the old group of friends wondering who he could possibly have to meet.

"Who are you meeting," Karen asked.

"Alex Fitzgerald, you met her once, she contacted me and wants me to see Cam, our son so I said I would meet her here," Lucas explained, hoping for no more questions.

"You can stay with us," Peyton said, seeing the look on Lucas' face, "you too, Brooke."

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Yeah thanks," Brooke said, "do you have room for all of us?"

"One spare room and an air mattress, you decided the arrangements," she said suggestively. Brooke looked at her old friend and raised her eyebrows. Nathan and Haley dropped everyone off at the Jagielski residence. Haley and Nathan continued to the apartment they once shared.

"So this is a little weird," Haley said, walking into the apartment.

"Even weirder when I have ten messages on my machine from people I don't know," Nathan said accusingly. The dating a rock star thing was a little challenging.

"Just delete them," Haley said flinging herself onto the soft couch. "They will go away, eventually."

"One is from that Bob guy," Nathan said, looking through the numbers on the miss calls.

"Listen to that one," Haley said sitting up.

"Leave Haley alone, she doesn't need you. She has had better and she knows that Chris is better for her career, just leave her be," Bob's voice rang through the room.

"Chris Keller?" Nathan asked.

"I assume you know that we dated," Haley said. Chris was her off-and-on boyfriend. He was sweet to her but she never really loved him more than a friend.

"Yeah, I know."

"It didn't matter, and we haven't dated for two years," Haley explained, "we are friends though, just so you know."

"Is that why he called here," Nathan said, continuing to look through the list of names.

"Probably," Haley said, "listen to it."

"Hey Nate, look time no talk, I assume Haley is going to be around your place, I need to talk to her and she isn't answering her phone, get her to call me. Congratulations you two," Chris' voice said, "it's about Bob."

"See," Haley smiled.

"Call him," Nathan said tossing Haley the cordless phone. Haley caught the phone and dialed the familiar number. Nathan looked at Haley, she was the same person she was all those years ago, sweet and innocent. And he liked just like that.

A/N 2- I really like Chris so he's a good guy in my story, Please Review!


	17. So Long, So Close

A/N- So I can't stop thinking about this story. Its my favorite right now even though As It Comes is my priority. Please review people.

Turn Around

Chapter Seventeen

So Long, So Close

Haley called Chris and he immediately picked up.

"Hello," he asked into the phone.

"Hey Chris, it's me," Haley said simply. There relationship as friends was amazing. They were connected in that way.

"Hales," Chris smiled into the phone, "I called Nathan's."

"Yeah that's where I am,' Haley said looking over to Nathan who was looking up something on his laptop on the kitchen counter, just like old times.

"Cool, I called the other day because you weren't picking up your cell and Bob wouldn't stop calling me and I needed to talk to you about it," Chris said.

"I figured as much," Haley said rolling her eyes, "what did he want?"

"He is telling me that we have to get back together because this is bad for your career and yours and Nathan's divorce is horrible, you can't be sold as a divorcee and pretty I have to split you and Nathan up according to him."

"He is being so annoying about this whole Nathan and me thing,' Haley complained.

"It doesn't surprise me, so you're in Tree Hill, where it all started," Chris laughed.

"Its funny, I haven't been here for almost ten years and I'm already back where I was then," Haley said.

"Here's my recommendation for your situation with your reputation and Nathan and Bob," Chris began, "tell the press the truth, be a real person, that's what your reputation has been along anyways."

"Tell everyone I got married at seventeen and divorced shortly after my eighteenth birthday, the press knows we married but that short marriage, they are going to think I was pregnant and everything everyone else thought back then."

"Haley, I say give someone a tell all interview, like a major magazine and tell them to stay out of life now," Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, it sounds risky and kind of desperate," Haley said hesitantly.

"I think yours and Nathan's story is sweet and romantic," Chris said, "and so well everyone else."

"I'll think about it," Haley said giving up, "you should come down here and we can meet up."

"Definitely, I have to see my buddy, Nathan," joked Chris.

"Of course, we'll see you later," Haley said, "bye."

"Bye," Chris replied and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" asked Nathan as soon as she sat the phone down. He came over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Just that Bob was saying that Chris and I had to get back together and Chris is ignoring him and now Chris thinks I should give a magazine, like a major magazine, a tell all interview about us and my life, he says our story is incredibly sweet," Haley said smiling at Nathan, who had taken her hand and massaging the top of it with his thumb.

"I kind of agree with Chris, surprisingly," Nathan said.

"I don't think it makes all that much sense, if we want them off our backs why would we tell them more, you know," Haley argued.

"Because if people understand our story maybe they will think that we are a ordinary couple and we don't need all of the attention we are getting. Right now people are probably thinking that you come down here for some post divorce sex every month or something dumb like that and they just finally caught us in public," Nathan explained. Haley could over thought things way too much. She just needed to go with the flow.

"Yeah maybe," Haley laughed.

Brooke and Lucas had settled into the Jagielski's spare room. There was a air mattress on the floor of room for Tessa and Kylie to share. Everyone had gathered in the basement and was watching a movie, when Lucas announced that he had to go to the café to meet Alex and Cameron.

"Come on Kylie, we have to go," Lucas said picking his tired daughter up from the mess of blankets on the floor.

"Why?" complained Kylie.

"Don't you want to meet your brother?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Kylie mumbled, allowing Lucas to carry her towards the stairs.

"Brooke," Lucas called, "do you want to come?"

"Um, its kind of a family thing don't you think," Brooke said quietly. She didn't want to interfere with his reunion with his son.

"Brooke, you're just as much family as anyone," Lucas said smiling. Brooke and he, they had been through a lot, years apart and still their strong bond was still there. She would always be family.

"I'll come, but I have get ready," Brooke said, knowing her face was make up free, her hair was tied messily back and she was in sweats. She was meeting her boyfriend's ex and their son, she had to look good.

"Brooke you look fine," Lucas said.

"I'm meeting your ex, I don't want her to think you settled on something less," Brooke snickered.

"Okay," Lucas smiled.

"Mommy, do I have to go?" Tess asked from the pile of blankets.

"No sweetie, you can stay here and watch the movie," Brooke said, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs. Brooke got ready in a record ten minutes, she put on pair of jeans, a simple tank, applied some mascara, lip-gloss, and blush, and tied her hair into a neat ponytail at the nape of her neck. They arrived on time. Once they walked in the door, Karen greeted them and motioned towards the back of the café where Alex and Cameron had been sitting since arriving minutes before.

"Hey, Ky-Ky," Karen said, "do you want to go and play with Kali?"

"Yes please, Grandma!" Kylie said excitedly, "where is she?"

"Some place she was this afternoon."

"Okay," Kylie replied and ran in the direction of the room. Lucas looked at the back table; he could see the back of Alex's head and the top of a child's head.

"Okay," Lucas mumbled quietly.

"Its okay," Brooke said giving Lucas a quick kiss and took his hand and guided him towards the table. They reached the table and Alex stood up right away.

"Luke," she said taking him into a hug. "It's been too long."

"Yeah it has," Lucas said breaking the embrace and taking Brooke's hand. Cameron was huddled in the corner of the booth looking scared.

"Alex, this is my girlfriend, Brooke," Lucas introduced Brooke.

"Brooke," Alex smiled, "nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Brooke said politely. Brooke and Lucas took the other side of the booth and ordered some food.

"Cam," Alex said lifting her son's head with her hand, "this is your father."

"Hi," he replied quietly.

"Hello, Cam," Lucas said, "this Brooke."

"Hi Brooke," Cameron said gaining confidence. Cameron looked exactly like Lucas. He was tall and skinny; he had those blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair.

"You look just like your dad, you know," Brooke said, happy she had gotten the boy to talk.

"Really," he said excitedly. He got up and stood beside Lucas. "Still think so?"

"Sure do," Brooke said. Brooke turned to Lucas and whispered to him and he replied.

"Alex, do you mind if Cam comes and hangs out with us for the day," asked Brooke. "With my daughter and Lucas' daughter and we might just go to the movies or something."

"Um, what do you think, Cam?" Alex asked her son, "Do you want to hang out with your dad?"

"Yeah," Cam said, "do I have sister, if my dad has a daughter?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied, "today you can meet all of your relatives."

"Like what kind of relatives?" asked a wide eyed, Cam.

"Your grandma, your aunt, your uncle, and great-uncle," Lucas said, "but it's a little confusing though, it has a bit of explaining behind it."

"I have a grandma!" screamed Cam, "I never met one of those before."

"Remember the lady that told where you had to sit, the one with the brown curly hair and big tummy," Lucas asked.

"Yup, she was really nice and looked like she was crying," Cam said.

"She's your grandma," Lucas told him slowly.

"Really," Cam exclaimed. Cam got up and ran towards Karen. "My dad said you're my grandma!"

"I sure am," smiled Karen.

"Wow," Cam exclaimed. They hugged, Lucas introduced Cameron to Kali, Kylie, and Keith. They then left and went and saw Haley and Nathan. They spent the entire day wandering around Tree Hill meeting all of Lucas' friend and family. Cameron and Lucas bonded immediately. Lucas found Cam's love of basketball.

A/N 2- Please review! That's all I have to say. And wasn't that a great episode on Wednesday.


	18. Damage Control

A/N- So here's the next chapter of Turn Around. This is my passion at the moment, although I totally started another future fiction. I still love you, Turn Around. I'm just giving Turn Around some confidence!

Turn Around

Chapter Eighteen

Damage Control

Haley scheduled an interview with a well known magazine, not a tabloid but an actual magazine with trusted people and she a had a tight contract stating if anything was misprinted or her words were twisted that she would get a large check. Haley decided to take Nathan with her to her interview. Bob was against everything Haley was about to do, but she didn't care anymore. She and Nathan arrived at the large office building hand and hand. The reached the front desk of the magazine and stated her name and they were directed down a hall, the hall was filled with magazine covers covering a over five years of print. They reached a Ms. Renee Link's office, Haley knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," a voice said briskly. Nathan reached for the door knob and opened the door, holding it open for Haley. "Hello," a woman with a harsh red bob said, "I'm Renee."

"Haley James," Haley said extending her hand, "and this is Nathan Scott."

"Sit," Renee directed, taking Haley's hand and then pointing towards the large green chairs in the office. Renee took the third chair which had a small table situated next to it with a laptop on it. Haley took the seat next to Renee and Nathan sat down beside her and kept a hold of her hand. Renee placed her hands on the keyboard and asked, "How did you all first meet?"

"Well, it was the popular jock, nerdy girl cliché situation," Haley said smiling. "I was best friends with his half brother, Lucas and Lucas was asked to join the basketball team and Nathan was mad, because Lucas was good so he tried to hurt Luke and he thought the best way to hurt him was to take me away."

"It didn't work, all that happened was that Luke and I became friends and Haley and I became a couple," Nathan interrupted.

"How sweet," Renee said as her long nails clacked on the keyboard, "what happened next?"

"We dated, broke up, and got back together and after six months together we got married, only my parents knew and we didn't tell anyone until after," Haley explained. "Lucas thought we were crazy and Brooke thought I was pregnant," Haley said remembering, the constant bootie conversations and Lucas' horrified face when he saw her in nothing but Nathan's sweatshirt.

"But you two broke up only months following your wedding," Renee said looking down at some notes she had on her desk. She shuffled the papers, looking at the divorce date, and "Divorced after one year of marriage."

"Haley left to sing and we were too young to handle it, we were immature and I couldn't get over that see was leaving to sing, not leaving me," Nathan said, looking at Haley and massaging her hand.

"Oh guys are so sweet," Renee crooned, looking at the pair, "you all have only been back together for what two weeks and you are like that."

"Two weeks and three days," Haley said, taking her eyes off of Nathan.

"Okay, I understand Haley you came back after your tour," Renee said, her eyes yet again drifting to her notes.

"Nathan's father had just died and he was leaving for three months for basketball, it wasn't a good time, so I just left again and didn't come back until two weeks ago," Haley said, laughing slightly at the fact that she didn't come back to her home for ten years.

"So what happened that day two weeks and three days ago?" Renee asked.

"Well, I was coming to Tree Hill for a break, I was sick of the "getaways" everyone else goes to, so I decided to come home," Haley said, "and I went to see Nathan."

"I was at home and Haley being the celebrity she is, the news of her arrival at Tree Hill was everywhere, I saw it on TV and our friends read it so I knew she was coming but I didn't realize she would be standing at my door to my apartment that was ours," Nathan explained.

"And you all just got back together like nothing had changed," Renee asked.

"Just like that," Haley said beaming from ear to ear. Her eyes were filled with emotion; they were sparkling and they dancing with joy.

"How did you end up in the Bahamas?" asked Renee. She was looking at several pictures taken of the whole bunch of them.

"Lucas, Nathan's brother, had been out of Tree Hill for almost as long as I had been, but he saw something about me on TV and he decided to call his mom," Haley said, "his daughter actually ended up telling us where they were though. Lucas had gotten a new job and was on location working on it there and he happened to meet up with his high school girlfriend down there and it all was just meant to be."

"Can you tell me the names of the people in these photographs?'" Renee asked, holding up a picture, "they are gorgeous and I want to print it with the article." Haley took the pictures in her hands, one of them was them in high school, the six of them were sitting outside the school in the courtyard, Haley and Nathan where the only ones together at the time but you could see the love between all of them, another was them in the Bahamas, Haley and Nathan were sitting in chairs around the table looking at each other holding hands, Brooke was in Lucas lap, Jake and Peyton were sitting on lawn chairs nearby with Drew on Jake's lap, and Kylie, Jenny, and Tessa were playing the sand, and the next one was of Haley and Nathan, they were on the beach holding hands just walking along.

"The brunette in both of the pictures is Brooke Davis, the blonde guy always looking at her is Lucas Scott, the blonde woman is Peyton Jagielski- now, she is next to Jake Jagielski in both pictures, the little boy is Andrew Jagielski, youngest girl is Kylie Scott, the girl with the darker skin and dark brown hair is Tessa Davis, and the other little girl is Jenny Jagielski," Haley explained handing the pictures back to Renee.

"What about this one?" Renee asked handing her another picture; this one was of them in café the other day. Nathan had Kali in his arms; Lucas was being reunited with his mother close by, almost everyone that had ever meant anything to Haley was in that picture.

"Nathan is holding Kali Scott, his cousin, Lucas is hugging his mom and his uncle, who is now his step-father, Kali is their daughter," Haley explained.

"Confusing," Renee laughed, "what about this one?" She handed them another picture. Haley took the picture into her hands.

"Oh my god, where did you get this?" asked Haley. She handed the picture to Nathan. It was them at their wedding; they were holding hands and looking into each others eyes, wispy pieces of her hair blowing in the wind, and those purple flowers swaying in the wind.

"Deb Scott," Renee replied, "she mailed it to me. She said something about that it would be a good story in her letter and that I would want it."

"My mom," Nathan said bitterly. "Can we have this?' asked Nathan running his thumbs along the edges, "I burned rest of them."

"All I need is a copy," Renee said, "and it's all yours."

"Thank-you," Nathan and Haley both said gratefully. They finished the interview and left the same way they had came, hand and hand, but this time they were holding five pictures of them and everyone.

A/N 2- Next up, Brucas! With Brooke having to go back to New York, what will happen? MuaMuaaaaa!


	19. Wait We Will

A/N- So I haven't updated in forever because I just haven't had time but I'm on spring break now so hopefully you will get some updates.

I don't know where Cam and Alex live but it is like two hours away from Tree Hill.

My timeline may be a little mess up but just go with the flow.

I also can't remember if Peyton told everyone she was pregnant. As of right now everyone knows.

Turn Around

Chapter Nineteen

Wait We Will

Lucas had said good bye to Cam one week earlier. They had agreed that Cam would come and visit at least once a month. Now it was time to say good-bye to Brooke. She had taken three weeks off from work and now it was time for her to go back. They had spent almost the entire last month together; they had fallen back into them. Brooke was leaving at three o'clock and it was eleven in the morning. They were at Karen's Café the usual morning place. Everyone was there, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Karen, Keith, and all of the youngsters.

"When are you coming back?" whined Peyton, she had just gotten her best friend back and now she was leaving again.

"I'll be back soon, I have plenty of reasons to come back," Brooke said smiling and then looking at Lucas, she then looked over to Tessa who was playing with Jenny. The two were so close in age and they immediately got along. "Besides, it looks like my daughter has found a best friend in Jenny."

"So true," Peyton said looking at the two girls and waved. All of the kids waved back.

"So Peyton, when are we going to see the next Jagielski?" Haley questioned.

"About six and half months," Peyton giggled. She reached to the side and grabbed Jake's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Aw, you two are way too cute," cooed Haley. "I always knew you two would get married."

"You weren't around when we were dating in high school," Peyton pointed out.

"I was there at the beginning, remember he ratted me out to you," Haley said pointing to Jake. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"He did, I remember," Brooke laughed.

"There is no need to talk about the break-up of Naley," Peyton joked.

"Ew, I remember you guys calling us Naley," Nathan said wrinkling his nose, "why did you?"

"Nathan plus Haley equals Naley," Brooke said cocking her eyebrow not understanding why he didn't understand.

"I know how it happened, I want to know why?" Nathan said shaking his head.

"Because it is fun," Brooke stated simply.

"Okay then," Nathan said shrugging his shoulders then looking at Haley who was smiling.

"Hales?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"When are you going back to working?"

"I don't know," Haley said, "maybe I'll work from here. I'm not too sure."

"Oh," Lucas replied.

"Sorry to be more of party pooper, but I have to go and pack," Brooke said with a half smile. She slapped her hands down on the table and began to make the motion of getting up. "Peyton, you are going watch Tess while I pack right?"

"Sure am," Peyton replied happily, "go and pack now!"

"No," Lucas whined, grabbing her hips and pulling her back into her seat.

"I have to go," Brooke said making her way out her seat. "You coming?" asked Brooke impatiently looking at Lucas.

"Yeah," he mumbled back. He followed her to the street where he got into his car. Brooke's car took off first and Lucas followed behind her closely until they reached Peyton and Jake's house. Once in the house they walked up the stairs to the room they had been sharing for the last three weeks. In the room, Brooke went to the large closet and pulled a large brown suitcase and opened and sat in on the bed. Lucas also sat down on the bed.

"When are you going to get a job and a place?" Brooke asked as she pulled a light green sweater from the closet.

"I don't soon," Lucas replied.

"You need a job; you can't just quit your job and not get a new one," Brooke lectured.

"I know, but I don't really know what I want to do," Lucas replied, and began fiddling with the fabric of the comforter on the bed. He had thought about he didn't know what he wanted to do. He was confused.

"Just think about it please," pleaded Brooke. She wanted Lucas to be fine; she wanted to him to have the best and she wanted him to have an apartment the next time she visited.

"I coming to New York next week," Lucas told Brooke.

"Why?"

"I need to get my stuff from my apartment that I have never lived in, yet I have been paying for," Lucas said laughingly.

"Nice job," Brooke said sitting down beside him. "Lucas you are distracting me, so you need to help me."

"I think there might be some sort of sport on the TV calling my name," Lucas protested.

"Help me," Brooke whined, grabbing Lucas' hand and tried to pull him up without success.

"Okay," Lucas said while getting up for himself. "What do you want me to do?"

"You take the clothes out of the closet and I'll pack them," Brooke directed. Lucas went to the closet door and began removing clothes; there were a lot of clothes.

"Brooke, where did you get all of this stuff?" Lucas asked. She should have had only her work clothes but she had a bit of everything.

"Shopping," Brooke stated knowing the answer should have been obvious.

"Of course, how could I forget you unhealthy obsession," Lucas joked.

"It's perfectly healthy as long as you're not over spending," Brooke retorted.

"Whatever," Lucas replied. He grabbed another piece of clothing from the closet and threw it to Brooke. They finished packing and went to meet everyone at Nathan's apartment.

"Brooke, you have to come back soon," Peyton cried into her friend's shoulder.

"I will," Brooke replied, equally as emotional. "I have been gone to long."

"We love you," Haley said as her and Nathan each gave Brooke a hug. Brooke finished her good-byes and Lucas and Brooke got into Lucas' car which was a rental and went to the airport to drop Brooke off.

Lucas walked with her while she got all of her documents organized and her luggage loaded but then she had to go through security and that's where he had to leave her.

"I love you," Lucas whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Brooke replied, "but I have to go. See you in a few weeks, we'll talk." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and scampered off towards her gate.


	20. News Wave

A/N- I woke up this morning with a huge urge to write. Here's the next chapter of Turn Around.

I don't know when I started this story like timeline within the story but I'm saying it began at the end of July.

Turn Around

Chapter Twenty

News Wave

It was the first week of September and today Haley's article hit shelves. She was pretending today was no different from any day but she knew that she would soon be hounded by people wanting an interview and wanting to know everything and Bob would be on her case. Haley decided the best way to deal with everything was to have a hot bath. Nathan was out for the day, he was at work. Once she was done her bubble bath Haley got into her large terry cloth robe. She grabbed her book from the counter and sat down on the couch and opened it to first page; she sat there reading until she fell asleep only to be awoken by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Haley half-asleep went to the door and look through the peep-hole.

"Chris!" she exclaimed opening the door for him to come in. She gave him a huge hug.

"Look what I have," Chris said pulling away from the hug and revealing the front page cover of her.

"Have you read it?" Haley asked Chris.

"Not yet," Chris said, "it doesn't look like you have either."

"No, I didn't know if I wanted to read it," Haley said with a half smile. Haley wasn't quite sure if she wanted to read she and Nathan's love story, how the met, what happened, and them now. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that.

"I will read and tell you about and you can read it when you're ready," Chris said interrupting her thoughts. He had known Haley for a long time now and he could read her pretty easily now.

"Okay," Haley replied. Chris read through the two page article, smiling every so often.

"Haley, the article is great," Chris said as he passed her the magazine. It's all nice stuff about you two, and how you two were apparently acting while you were there.

"Really?" asked Haley. She was filled with relieve, she was full of anxiety that it was going to be twisted.

"The pictures are gorgeous," Chris said, admiring the pictures, "where did she track down a wedding picture?"

"Deb sent it, I don't even know how considering she's kind of in jail," Haley mumbled.

"Nice," Chris said laughingly, "where's Nathan anyways?"

"Work," Haley said simply.

"Oh, is he going to be all jealous like he used to be if I'm here," Chris asked.

"No, we are trying this new thing called a mature relationship," Haley said giving Chris a half smile.

"That's good," Chris replied, "so when are you going back to work?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Haley began, "I really love being back with Nathan and right now that's all that matters."

"I'm glad to see you this happy," Chris said. "I really do."

"Want to go to Karen's or something?" Haley asked. "It's kind of boring here."

"Sure."

"Okay, I just have to throw some clothes on," Haley said, walking towards the bedroom, "I'll be a ten minutes, turn the TV on if you want." Haley went to the room and started going through her closet looking for her favorite pair of jeans. Once she was dressed she made her way back into the living room where Chris had turned on the TV and propped his feet up on the coffee table and had made himself at home. "I'm ready, lets hit the café," Haley said making her way to the door. She picked up her keys and opened the door, leaving it open for Chris who was slowly making his way of the couch.

"I'll drive," Chris yelled as he ran out of the house.

"Okay," Haley said. She made her way to his car and jumped into the front seat.

"Hales, call Nate and see if he can meet us, I haven't seen him in so long," Chris said pushing her cell towards her.

"Okay," Haley said, she quickly dialed the number and explained everything to Nathan. She flipped the phone shut, "He said okay!"

"Good," Chris replied. One of Haley's songs came on the radio. "I wish I could meet Haley James," Chris said jokingly and began to sing the song.

"Ew, stop, you're ruining my song," Haley said giggling. She also began singing it. They made it to the café without getting in an accident, Nathan was already waiting. Two other people were also sitting in the booth.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Just for the weekend," Brooke said, "Lucas made me pack up his stuff and come instead of him coming to New York."

"Way to be a good boyfriend," Haley said punching Lucas lightly on the shoulder.

"What about your car?" Haley asked, "Isn't it still there?"

"She drove it and is flying back," Lucas explained. They all sat down and ate some lunch and reminisced.

A/N- This is super short and I put no effort into it but that's what you get tonight. It was a filler chapter; we have some action coming up next. Please review.


	21. It's Coming

A/N- I have had no inspiration or anything to write but I am in one of those moods where I don't want to associate with people and I'm tired, I'm mad at people and things are kind of messed up. I know I haven't updated in like a month and a half but since the TV season for me is officially over and One Tree Hill was renewed I will be in the writing mood. This story has three more chapters including this one. I will try and write another one this weekend, possibly on Sunday. I'm hoping, but I don't know, really depends on the response to this chapter and I know I haven't written in such a long time and I don't deserve readers but whatever. Another thing that might make me not update is if I don't update my other stories because I make myself update everything before I update this one because if I don't I will have a story get but on hiatus and I don't want to do that. Please review if you read it, negative is welcome as long as it isn't mean sounding.

Turn Around

Chapter Twenty-One

It's Coming

Haley wandered down the empty streets of Tree Hill to go to Karen's Café and meet Chris. She had been in Tree Hill for over two months and she was getting bored. She wasn't bored with her relationship but she was a little stir crazy. She wanted to sing again and Chris had mentioned something about an upcoming tour and she was considering joining in. Haley reached the front door of the café just as it opened; she pulled the large door open and walked to the counter. "Hi Karen," Haley said cheerfully as she sat down on one the stools.

"Hi," Karen said turning to reveal her large pregnant stomach. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good, came to meet Chris to talk," Haley replied nervously, she wasn't sure if anyone understood her friendship with Chris.

"Oh that's nice," Karen said calmly.

"When are you due?" Haley asked she was drawn in by the size of Karen's pregnant tummy.

"Any day now," Karen said, "I can't wait."

"Aw, that has to be exciting," Haley said smiling. Haley knew about the whispers around town about Karen and how she had a twenty-seven year old son, a three year old daughter, and soon a newborn.

"I know, this is going to be my last one so it will be bittersweet," Karen said solemnly.

"I can't wait to have kids," Haley said, "like I am the last one out the old high school group, not including Nathan because we all know why, and I would have always thought I would have been the first, well the second because of Jake, but the first out of the girls. Even Brooke had kids before me."

"Haley, Peyton is the only responsible and had them while in a committed relationship so you should be happy, not that I don't love my grandkids, but Luke was stupid having two kids without Brooke I guess, and now whenever they decide to get married they will end up with even more kids because they will want more of their own."

"Haley," Chris said as he tapped her shoulder. "Hi Karen," he said pleasantly.

"Well I will let you two be so you can talk in peace, think about what I said, Haley, you are normal," Karen said as she walked towards the back of the café. Haley led Chris towards a table and sat down.

"So…" Haley said.

"So, I begin touring in two months for four months, it's not a long tour, it's just a little one," Chris explained.

"I definitely want to do something but I don't know about a four month tour, I just got back together with Nate and I don't want to screw it up already," Haley said.

"I know Haley but you need to do something for yourself too," Chris said.

"Well, I might do it, I will talk to Nathan first," Haley replied. She was so scared of ruining her new found relationship with Nathan they were back where they were all those years ago, like nothing happened and she didn't want to remind him of what happened.

"Auntie Haley!" a small voice said excitedly. Kali jumped excitedly into the seat beside Haley in the booth.

"Who is this," Chris asked looking at the small child.

"This is Kali Scott, the daughter of Karen and Keith Scott," Haley explained.

"Aunt Haley isn't really my aunt you know," Kali piped up, "neither is Uncle Nate, Uncle Jake, Auntie Brookie, or Auntie Peyton."

"Is that so?" Chris said playing along. "Why do you call them that then?"

"Because silly, they are my brother's friends. I just met my brother, Lucas. He's nice and he has kids and that makes me an AUNT. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't," Chris said.

"You know what else, Uncle Nate is actually my cousin but I don't know how," Kali continued, "Who are you?" Kali had finally realized that she was talking to a complete stranger.

"This is Chris, he knows everyone from back in high school, he's a singer," Haley said.

"That's neat," Kali said in response.

"It's time," Karen yelled from the back of the café, "the baby is coming. Call everyone."

"Mrs. Coats," Brooke exclaimed, "I need some time off, I want to go to Tree Hill."

"Brooke, your work has been going downhill since the Atlantis fiasco, Adventure complained about your lack of being able to keep a professional relationship, and I would have fired most people after a report like that, but you are valuable to our business," Mrs. Coats, Brooke's boss complained.

"That's not fair, what would you do if you had seen the man you had been in love with in high school after ten years?" Brooke retorted.

"Brooke, you have already taken a lot of time off," Mrs. Coats tried to reason.

"I need…" Brooke began but was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She flipped the phone opened and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, it's Haley, Karen just went into labor," Haley said through the phone.

"Seriously!" squealed Brooke into the phone.

"Seriously, come down here if you can, Luke wants to see you," Haley said, "but I have to go, Nate just got here." Brooke flipped her phone shut and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Mrs. Coats asked rudely.

"My boyfriend's mom just went into labor," Brooke said in a high pitched voice.

"Huh," Mrs. Coats asked confused, Brooke was twenty-seven and she assumed her boyfriend was around the same age.

"Yes, she is old, and yes she had Luke, my boyfriend, when she was eighteen," Brooke said.

"Okay, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything," Mrs. Coats said. "I was just confused."

"Sorry," Brooke said sincerely, "I just get sick of people always looking down at Karen; it's not her fault that she just got together with Uncle Keith."

"She's married to your uncle?" Mrs. Coats asked getting more and more confused by the second.

"No, Luke's uncle, but I have always called him Uncle Keith too."

"So she married the brother of her first son's father," Mrs. Coats said trying to put it all together.

"Yup, it's our tangled web," Brooke said, "but I am going to Tree Hill to see my future sibling-in-law."

"Brooke, don't leave," Mrs. Coats said as Brooke began grabbing her coat and purse, "I still don't understand the family."

"Well think about this," Brooke said as she walked out the door, "Luke's best friend, Haley, married Luke's half brother who is younger by four months when we were in high school, Haley is Haley James and when were in high school she left on tour with Chris Keller ending her marriage and now she is back in Tree Hill with Nate, Nate's mom is in jail for killing Luke and Nate's dad, Uncle Keith basically raised Luke and Nate weren't even friends until we all were seventeen. See you later; call me if you need anything."

A/N- Please review. I know I don't deserve any readers but please review.


	22. How It Should Be

**I am having major issues remember what the kids' names are especially since I started _Forwards and Backwards_, forgive me for any mistakes. **

A/N- I got NO reviews for the last chapter but I blame myself, I have absolutely horrible to all of those who have read this story. It's taken my almost a year to write twenty-three chapters, because that's how many chapters there is going to be because I'm cheesy like that. This is the last chapter of action and the next chapter is going to be an epilogue but in a different format, I can't wait to write it. It's going to be so much fun to write. I have my stupid rule that I won't update my stories out of order but that's too bad for As It Comes because I am so anxious to finish this story and then I will be down to two stories and I won't be as stressed about not writing and feeling bad to my readers and getting discouraged and not writing. Well here is the last chapter of action!

Turn Around

Chapter Twenty-One

How It Should Be

Haley quietly slipped out of the examination room at the hospital. Haley had been suspected something for a while but was not sure and now it was confirmed, she was pregnant. There went the plans for a tour but at least could be with Nathan for sure now. She had no excuses to leave; she could stay in Tree Hill and record a new CD. Haley had been told a many of times that being pregnant lower your voice nicely and gave you a whole new voice which people tended to love. Haley made her way slowly back to the waiting room. She couldn't wait to tell Nathan the news of her pregnancy but she didn't want to steal the day from Karen, so she decided to keep quiet. In the waiting room everyone sat quietly anxiously awaiting the news. Brooke and Lucas sat together on small couch with Kali in between them, Lucas was lightly sleeping and Brooke was flipping through several magazines while Kali was leaning her small body against her, sleeping. Drew was asleep with his head on Peyton's lap and Jake sat next her, holding her hand. Tessa, Kylie, and Jenny sat on the floor playing with the toddler toys and complaining about how much longer they had to wait. Nathan sat alone watching the sports highlights on the television.

"Hey," Haley said lightly as she approached Nathan.

"Hey," he replied looking up at her, "where have you been?"

"Just wandering around, looking for something decent to eat," Haley said giving Nathan a small half-smile. "I didn't have any luck."

"Didn't you go out for lunch today?" Nathan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nathan, its seven o'clock," Haley said shaking her head slowly, "its past suppertime."

"Why aren't the kids complaining about being hungry then?" Nathan said looking at the three little girls playing on the floor.

"I don't know actually," Haley said, as she wondered the exact same thing. "Girls, are you hungry?"

"Yup," Kylie said cheerfully and went back to playing.

"See they are hungry, but they aren't complaining," Haley said.

"Maybe we all should go get some food," Nathan said quietly.

"Okay," Haley said. "Luke, Brooke, Peyt," Haley said getting their attention, "we are going to take the girls for something to eat."

"Okay," they all responded going back to what they were doing.

"Auntie Haley?" Jenny asked, "what about Drew and Kali?"

"They're sleeping, we'll bring them something back," Nathan said cheerfully as he grabbed Jenny's hand. "Okay, let's make a line, make sure you all are holding on to mine or Aunt Haley's hand," Nathan said as started walking. They formed a line, Kylie was in the middle, of course, she had to be the center of attention, and Tessa held Haley's hand and Jenny held Nathan's hand. The made their way down the hall towards the cafeteria, once in the cafeteria they order five bowls of soup and sat down in one the empty tables.

"Why is Grandma Karen taking so long," Kylie said impatiently as she ate her soup loudly.

"Because it takes a long time to have a baby," Jenny responded as she took a slurp of her soup, "it took Mommy a very long time to have Drew."

"I wish I had a brother or a sister," Tessa said off-handedly.

"Me too," Kylie said, forgetting about Cam.

"Ky, you are so silly, you have a brother, remember Cam," Jenny said giggling.

"Oh yeah," Kylie said laughing out loud, causing her spit some of her soup at Tessa.

"Tessa, how's school going in New York?" Haley asked, trying to get her to talk some more. Tessa was a sweet girl but you would never know she was the child of outgoing Brooke and obnoxious Felix, she acting like neither. But she looked like both of her parent's, she had her father's darker complexion and her mother's brown hair and eyes and you could tell her was going to have her mother's figure.

"It's kind of boring, I don't really have that many friends and they don't believe me that I have friends here or that I know you!" Tessa said, her voice getting stronger as she spoke.

"Really, what do they say?" Haley asked, intrigued that girls were already mean at the age of nine.

"Well, I told them about Jenny and Kylie, like that Jenny is my mom's best friends daughter and Kylie was mom's boyfriend's daughter but they all said that I was lying because my mom's friends all live in New York, and then I showed them the picture in the magazine that has my name in it and my picture with you guys, and they said I was lying," Tessa ranted.

"Well, we know your not lying," Haley said giving the girl a small squeeze on the shoulder.

"You tell people that I am your friend?" Kylie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course I do, Ky," Tess said giving Jenny a look, "because you are."

"But I'm so much littler than you," Kylie said, still smiling brightly.

"But you're my friend," Tessa said getting up and giving Kylie a big hug.

"Well, we better be getting back," Nathan said as he gathered their garbage, "we don't want to miss anything."

"He's right," Haley responded encouraging the girls to get up from their chairs. The made their chain of people and made their way back to the waiting room just as Keith entered.

"It's a boy!" Keith exclaimed, waking up the sleeping children and Lucas. "It's a boy! It's a boy!" Keith ran to the couch where Kali was slowly waking up and picked her up, tossing her up and down. "You have another brother!"

"What's his name?" Kali asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Logan Roe Scott," Keith said looking around the room for approval. The expressions on the faces of the family members and friends were all positive, no raised eyebrows or lips.

"I really like it," Brooke said, as she gave Keith a big hug in her typical Brooke style.

"Yeah, it's really nice," Haley said and everyone nodded in proving they agreed.

"When do we get to see her?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"You can right now, you're family," Keith replied. "Go and meet your brother." Lucas nodded and walked down the hall towards the hospital room. Once he got to his mother's room, he lightly tapped on the door.

"Hi Mom," Lucas said as he walked towards the bed.

"Hey Honey," Karen said, she was holding her new baby in her arms lightly rocking him back and forth. "Do you want to hold him?" Lucas nodded and picked up Logan tentatively, he hadn't held a baby since Kylie was born.

"Hi Logan, I'm your brother," Lucas whispered to the baby. "I know I'm kind of old, but that's the best kind, I can drive and take you places." Karen looked on the scene in her room. Her son that she hadn't seen for years up until two months ago and her newborn son were meeting. Karen's thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but Keith said I could come and see the baby too," Brooke said as she walking in and began looking over Lucas' shoulder. Brooke lightly tickled Logan's tiny hand. "Welcome to the world, Logan." She looked up and exchanged smiles with Lucas. "How are you doing?" asked Brooke as she put her attention on Karen, leaving Lucas and Logan in their moment.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm kind of glad this is the last one," Karen said with a smile playing on her lips.

"I still want more kids," Brooke said, "Maybe one or two more."

"Really," Karen said, knowing these one or two were likely going to be her grandchildren.

"And Tessa really wants some siblings," Brooke said, "She gets kind of lonely and it would be good for her to get out of her shell." Tessa was shy but confident all at the same time, once she warmed up to you there was no telling her what to do.

"Well, you should take up all these kids with your boyfriend, also known as my son," Karen replied looking up at Lucas who was now sitting in the chair rocking Logan back and forth.

"Luke loves kids, look at him now," Brooke said smiling largely.

"He sure does," Karen said quietly. Brooke and Lucas both finished their visits with Karen and Logan and they went into the hall as Haley and Nathan entered.

"I heard you talking to my mom about all of the kids you want," Lucas said laughing. To tell her the truth, he wanted two more kids too, even if he was with Brooke that would mean five kids all together.

"Well that's what I what, even if I am with you and you already have Kylie and Cam, I still want two more of my own kids," Brooke said.

"What do you mean, if I'm with me?" asked Lucas.

"There are always possibilities," Brooke said acknowledging she didn't know what the future held.

"I know exactly what it holds," Lucas said. "Brooke Davis, I know we have only been back together for a few short months but I have never been so sure of something in my whole entire life," Lucas began, "will you marry me?"

"Umm," Brooke said, she was completely caught off guard by the suddenness but she was always confident in their relationship, "Of course I will, Lucas."

"Really?" asked Lucas slightly taken aback by her quick response, he had been excepting a book of excuses and then some.

"Really and truly," Brooke said sincerely, as she stepped towards Lucas and jumped into his arms and gave him a huge kiss.

"I don't have a ring right now, but I will get you one soon," Lucas said as they broke apart.

"I don't care," Brooke said pleasantly, a girl who was once a materialistic as they come just said she didn't care about her engagement ring. "I love you, Lucas Scott."

"I love you too, Brooke Davis," Lucas whispered into her ear.

A/N- The end of action, all the loose ends will be tied up in the epilogue. The epilogue might be out today but I don't know. Please review.


	23. The Letter Epilogue

A/N- So here's the final chapter, I have been aching to write it. So it has been almost twelve months since I started this story and it's crazy. This is only the second story I have ever finished and I love this story. Thanks to all those have read it the past, present and hopefully future, I really do appreciate it.

So this chapter is the epilogue, so I decided to this a little different. The idea is that is about seventeen years from where the story is now and it's is written in the words of Teagan Scott. This is a letter she is writing to her new pen pal and it will cover all of the storylines in this story, plus the stories of the couples' children to some extent.

Turn Around

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Letter (Epilogue)

September 19th, 2022

Dear Cassie:

Hey, my name is Teagan Annabelle Scott, and I'm a grade nine student at Tree Hill High School, I am your pen pal. Okay, so that was really lame sounding but whatever. So as I said I'm Teagan, some people call me Ty, mostly my mom, dad and sometimes Tatiana, but that's because she is my cousin. I'm fourteen. I have long, brown hair and brown eyes, kind of boring I know. My best friends are Tatiana Scott, Jade Keller, and Randi McFadden. All of our parents know each other well. It's pretty cool. People say I am pretty outgoing and I really want to be a cheerleader, my mom was one. So I decided in this first letter I would try and explain my confusing family. People that have known us all our lives still don't completely understand it.

Okay, so here is my immediate family, it's quite large. So, I'm the youngest daughter of Brooke and Lucas Scott. My parents met in high school and then met again ten years later and got married. They are both forty-four years old. My oldest sister is a half sister, she is only my mom's daughter but my dad adopted her after my parents got married. Her name is Tessa Marie Davis; she is twenty-six years old. Tess is super pretty; she has her birth father's dark complexion and our mother's body. Um, she owns a bed and breakfast in Tree Hill with her good friend, Jen. Oh yeah, Tess has these super cool glasses. The nest oldest is Cameron Peter Fitzgerald, he's dad's son and he is twenty-five. Cam moved in with us when he was about fifteen before that he lived with his mom, Alex. Cam got married three years ago to Amanda and they have a son, Carter. Cam owns this construction company. After that is dad's other only his child, Kylie Justine Scott. Kylie is twenty-two and is in her third year of her art program at NYU. Mom adopted Kylie when dad adopted Tessa. Kylie has this crazy hair, its super blonde and super long. She looks a lot like dad. Lila Christine Scott is the first of mom and dad's kids. Lila is fifteen years old and in grade ten. Lila and I are a lot alike; both of us are really outgoing and athletic. Everyone says she has the soul of dad though, more level headed, well that's what Grandma and Aunt Peyton say. Oh yeah, Lila is going out with Aunt Peyton's son, Shawn. Aunt Peyton is actually our aunt so it's not incest or anything. Lila spends a lot of her time with Shawn and his twin brother, David and our real cousin Reagan. So yeah that's my messy family but I love them. Lila and I are the only ones still at home.

So then there is Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. They have quite a dramatic story, like my parents they knew each other in high school and then met again ten years later. The most dramatic part about it is that, they got married when they were in high school but then Aunt Haley got to go on a singing tour and they ended up getting divorced. You might have heard of my Aunt Haley, her stage name is Haley James. My Aunt and Uncle are married again. Uncle Nathan and dad are half-brothers, quite the story there too, but I won't bore you and go into details. Auntie Haley got pregnant only after being back with Uncle for a few months, so they decided to get married quick and a few months after that Reagan Moira Scott was born. Reagan is my sister's best friend and she also is good friends with the twins. Everyone is still hoping that she will date David so they can be apart of the family for real but Reagan says that she thinks of Dave as a brother. Reagan is sixteen years old. She looks a lot like Aunt Haley; she has honey brown hair and hazel eyes. Reagan is more reserved than most of us Scott's but she still knows how to have fun. Tatiana Karah Scott is the next child of Auntie and Uncle. Tatiana is my very best friend, she is fourteen too. She is really outgoing too. We have a lot of fun. Tatiana goes by Tia a lot of the time, so we are Tia and Ty. It's quite hilarious. Tatiana is really pretty; all of the boys love her. She has almost black brown, straight hair and she has these crazy blue eyes, Uncle Nathan has them too. Dylan James Scott is the youngest of the Scott gang. Dylan is eleven and in the fifth grade. He loves basketball. Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't say anything about basketball before. Basketball is the life of the Scott brothers, also known as my dad and uncle. They were great high school players and everyone in town knows them because of it, so Dylan is expected to carry on the tradition. Dylan looks a lot like Uncle and Tatiana but acts a lot more like Auntie and Reagan. Dylan is a mix of both Uncle and Auntie. Our two families spend a lot of time together because Auntie and Mom are good friends, obviously Dad and Uncle are too, and plus Lila and I are the same ages are Reagan and Tatiana.

Now here is where things get really confusing, my dad's brother and sister are really young, so they are really my aunt and uncle but three of my siblings are older than them. It's just because my grandma had my dad when she was young and then she didn't get married for a long time after that because she had to take care of dad. So she didn't end up having her second family until later. Oh forgot, my dad's dad died when my dad was seventeen, and his dad is my Uncle Nathan's dad are the same person. Yes, it's confusing. Anyways I don't call Kali and Logan my aunt and uncle they are more like cousins. Kali and Logan's dad is actually my great uncle, its just plain confusing; basically my grandma married my dad's, dad's brother. So I call me grandma, Grandma, and her husband, Uncle Keith. So, their oldest kid is Kali Anne Scott. She is twenty years old and is in her second year of college. She is getting a degree in business management and she is going to take over Grandma's businesses, Karen's Café and Tric. Kali has reddish, brown hair and green eyes. She has a little thing with Drew Jagielski, but she won't admit it. It's another hope the Aunt Peyton will actually be apart of the family. They are always setting up all of them, Lila and Shawn, Reagan and David and Kali and Drew. Then there is Logan Roe Scott. He is seventeen and in the eleventh grade. He is seriously like the king of the school. If people didn't already know me for being Lucas Scott's daughter it would be for being related to Logan. Logan is a crazy-good basketball player and has been playing senior since last year, not many get to do that in Tree Hill. His best friend is also a friend of the family's son, Pete Smith, son of Tim Smith and following with keeping it close to home he is dating Jamyi Keller. My best friend, Jade is Jamyi's sister. They are the daughters of Chris Keller, we know some musicians. So yeah, I spend time with my uncle and aunt who I don't really think as an uncle or aunt. Confusing, believe me I know.

Now to the family who isn't really family. Peyton and Jake Jagielski somehow are the only normal ones out of the bunch. They got married pretty soon after high school. Uncle Jake spent lots of high school trying to get his daughter back. He got back Jen and him and Auntie got married. Together they have three kids plus Jen who is adopted by Peyton. Jennifer Michelle Jagielski is twenty-six years old and owns with bed and breakfast with Tessa. I don't really know her but that's because she hasn't been around much lately. She is dating Justin Reid. She has a short blonde bob. Andrew Kyle Jagielski is the next in their little family. He is nineteen and really wants to date Kali but she keeps saying no. Drew is taking a year off school right now much to the displeasure of Auntie and Uncle. The twins are next. Shawn Sawyer and David Matthew Jagielski are sixteen and in grade ten. They are identical and look like their mom, blonde, curly hair. Shawn is really outgoing and Dave is really reserved but they are both fun to be around. My mom, Auntie Haley and Aunt Peyton have been friends since high school and so has Dad, Uncle Nathan and Uncle Jake. We end up spending a lot time together. All of us kids are similar in age so its super fun. I don't know what I would do with out them.

So Cassie, here's my first letter, I know it is quite confusing but I needed to get it out of me. If you have any questions, ask! Maybe you have just as crazy as family as me. Write back soon, I hope we can be friends.

-Teagan Annabelle Scott

A/N- So there it is, Turn Around. Thanks so much for reading. Leave some reviews with me so I can remember this story. They mean so very much to me.

-Lauren


End file.
